A Princess Life for Me?
by Daferge
Summary: The continuation of a Pirates Life... What comes next and how the Tenchi family handles it... Chapter 14 was adjusted... LIFE is a mix of the Tenchi Universes a little from here, a little from there ...
1. Chapter 1

**A PRINCESS LIFE FOR ME?... **

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 01...Among the stars...**

The Jurai starliner Morning Star was passing close to the Jag-Pa Nebula so that its passengers would have a excellent view of the Multi-color cloud, powered by a mini Nova... The Nebula was one of the main attractions for the many travellers on the multi-planet cruise... There were only two things required to take the cruise, being very, very rich and being on a waiting list for almost a year...

So it shouldn't have been a surprise when three pirate ships swooped from behind asteroids and boarded the starliner... As the area was well within the Mighty Jurai Empire, the crew was quickly overcome...

The pirates soon had all the passengers gethered in the huge entertainment area and were moving from table to table collecting anything of value in sacks...

As the three pirate captains passed one of main tables, one of them stopped and turned to get a better view... A young male with long dark hair had his head on the table and was mumbling something about - '** Why me!!... Why me!!... **'... Two attractive young ladies were trying their best to comfort him... One was wearing an expensive Blue gown that went well with her Purple hair and red eyes... The other wore a black gown that hi-lighted her silver hair and golden eyes...

The captain smiled as he confirmed his suspicion...

**" Well... Fancy seeing you here!... "**

All three passengers looked up... It was the black gown female who recognized the speaker... Her Golden eyes widened and she smiled...

**" Fragga?... I thought you'd retired?... "**

Fragga smiled...

"** I could say the same... Would this be the unusual lad I've heard so much about?... **"

The young lady blushed as she turned to her male companion...

" **Tenchi, I believe I've mentioned Captain Fragga... Fragga, this is my fiancee, Tenchi Masaki... **"

Tenchi managed to smile and examined the captain...

"** I understand you helped my fiancee during some recent trouble... You have my profound thanks... **"

Tenchi bowed his head...

Fragga smiled and nodded...

The other two captains returned to the table...

" **You know these rich Juraians? Fragga?... **"

Fragga sighed, he saw this going bad... But before he could reply, the other young lady stood and spoke... She was not happy...

" **Are you brigands responsible for this delay in our cruise?... **"

One of the other captains gave her an evil-wicked smile... Many a victim would cower before his 'smile', this young lady didn't even blink... She leaned forward...

" **Do you know who I am?... **"

The captain continued to smile...

" **No... And I don't care... **"

This only darkened her mood...

" **Well, you'd better... I'm Princess Ayeka, the FIRST Princess of Jurai... **"

The captain wasn't fazed in the least, he'd heard wilder tales...

" **Yea... And I'm Emperor Azusa... **"

But Fragga knew Ryoko did know the princess and this young lady fit the description of the princess...

_**This isn't going to be good...**_

Tenchi placed a hand on Ayeka's arm, smiling... This seem to calm her and she sat down...

Ryoko smiled and stood... It was her turn to lean on the table and glare at the pirate captains... The captain wasn't fazed at all...

" **And who are you... The demon pirate Ryoko?... **"

Ryoko, the Demon Pirate opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a female voice...

" **Hey, guys...I'm sorry I'm so late... **"

Both Ayeka and Ryoko closed their eyes and shook their heads...

All eyes turned to the newcomer, a tall tanned blonde in red slacks and a white blouse...

It was the pirate captain's turn to be shocked...

" **NO!!... Not HER... Not HERE... **"

He pointed at the newcomer...

" **Mihoshi Kuramitsu??... **"

Ayeka and Ryoko stared as all the pirates started to back off... Away from the tall blonde GP officer... The arrogant pirate Captain was hiding behind Fragga...

" **Keep her away from me!!... **"

Fragga chuckled... So this was the infamous Detective Mihoshi Kuramitsu...

_**Then it was true...**_

He turned to look at the young lad sitting between Princess Ayeka and the demon pirate Ryoko, smiling and trying his best to conforting the two depressed females... So this was the crowned prince of Jurai... No wonder Ryoko had fallen for him... The princess and Kuramitsu too...

Fragga turned and bowed his head to Tenchi...

" **Your Royal Highness... **"

The pirates were now staring at Fragga and Tenchi...

" **Or should I say Crown Prince...** "

The pirates were beginning to back away...

" **No need for titles, Fragga... Tenchi will do... **"

That was all it took, the pirates were running towards the exits...

Mihoshi was looking around...

" **Did I miss something?... **"

Ayeka, Ryoko and Tenchi looked at Mihoshi and smiled...

_**That's our Mihoshi...**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Across the universe on the small back water plant called 'Earth'...

Katsuhito, the local Shinto priest, ( and sometimes Lord Yosho of Jurai) sat at the kitchen table of his son-in-law's house, sipping tea... His son-in-law Nobuyuki Masaki sat across from him also enjoying a delightful cup of tea... Serving the tea was Washu Hakubi, known to one and all as 'the Greatest Scientist in the Universe'... Nobuyuki looked at his father-in-law...

" **So it was Mihoshi who saved the day?... **"

Taking another sip, Katsuhito nodded...

Washu smiled...

" **I bet Ayeka and Ryoko aren't too happy about that?... **"

Katsuhito noted the look in Wasu's eyes...

" **Perhaps we shouldn't mention it when they come by to visit... **"

" **Spoil sport... **" Washu mumbled...

Katsuhito raised an eyebrow...

" **Did you say something, Washu?... **"

Washu put on an innocent face and turned away...

" **Not me!!... **"

Nobuyuki smiled and slapped Washu's derriere... Washu giggled and went to get more tea... Katsuhito just shook his head... It would be good to see Tenchi and the girls...

( to be continued...)

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	2. Chapter 2

**A PRINCESS LIFE FOR ME?... **

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 02... Family is Good...**

Watching the sun rise from the top of the stairs to the local Shinto shrine had always been an enjoyable time... No matter how many time he watched it, it never got old...

Katsuhito smiled...

**_'never got old', that was a good one_**...

He took another sip of tea as he looked down at the lake and the main house... The only two there at the moment were Washu and Nobuyuki... Katsuhito hope the two weren't in the onsen when the kids got home... Thou he'd give anything to be there if they did get caught... It seemed that Kagato wasn't responsible for ALL Ryoko's bad habits... Like mother, like daughter?...

Life had been anything BUT dull while the 'kids' were on their little engagement cruise... A sort of premarrage get-acquaintance trip from the Emperor and Queens...

After the events of the Imperial Ball and the wondrous return of Crown Prince Tenchi from the 'grave', Tenchi found himself engage to three of the most powerful and beautiful females in the universe... The dream of any red-blooded Terran male...

Cooler heads ( mothers, fathers, etc ) had stepped in to ensure Tenchi survived until the wedding ( it was a joint marriage, it would be a joint wedding )...

The girls had been taken aside and given a lecture ( by Washu and the Queens ) on the responsibilities of being a good wife ( or wives )... Not to mention how to help the Groom survive the honeymoon... In short, '**The care and feeding of a Husband - class 101**'... Washu promised to supply vitamins to help Tenchi's energy ( she was sure he was going to need them with these three... )...

The Males ( Fathers and Grandfathers ) has taken Tenchi aside and given him a few words of advice on what he might expect from his future 'Wives' and what might be expected from him... After the Emperor had put his 2-cents in, it took several minutes to wake Tenchi up... The Emperor was impressed, Tenchi recovered quicker than he had when he'd gotten the same 2-cent from Misaki's father all those centuries ago... Ayeka had chosen well, he was proud of her...

The cruise would be a test of their resolve to be together, of their will power ( not to do anything, pre-marriage ), time for Washu's vitamins to work and most of all to see if they could survive having to share ( Tenchi )... And did it!!...

Near the end of the cruise, the liner had been attacked by pirates... Fearless pirates, unafraid of ether The First Princess of Jurai or The Space Demon Ryoko... But when Galaxy Police Detective Mihoshi Kuramitsu walked into the room, the pirates had fled in mass panic... To say that Ayaka and Ryoko were depressed ( THEY weren't the one impressing Tenchi ) was an understatement...

During an 'extended lay-over' at the next major planet, the Girls ( all three ) had gone on a 16 hour shopping spree... The Captain had informed the passengers that the 'lay-over' was due to the recent 'raid'... However a detachment of the Liner's crew-members volunteered to assist the girls with their purchases... Their 'loot' would be coming by a separate cargo ship... Tenchi reported they were 'shopped-out' for the next 10 years...

_**RIGHT...**_

Katsuhitu shook his head, there was still much for Tenchi to learn...

From what he'd been told, other than the raid, the trip had been rather peaceful ( Ayeka and Ryoko had argued some, but more letting off steam than fighting ) and the liner had survived the cruise intact... There'd been so many 'rich and famous' on board, that even after the raid no one had taken much note them...

That is until Sasami rendezvoused with the Liner and the passengers watched ( with open mouths ) as '**that quiet young man**'( with his three attractive female companions) were being transferred to the **Tsunami **( Flag-ship of the Jurai Fleet )... The Captain and most of the crew gladly helped the Crown Prince and his fiancees move their things... The Captain thanked Mihoshi for the hundredth time for saving the liner while Tenchi and the others watched... Thou they wouldn't say it, Tenchi knew the girls were proud of her...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Galaxy Police Headquarters is a very busy place, people coming, people going...

But Grand Marshal Kuramitsu wasn't interested in that... He was looking at a picture on his wall... A picture of a small girl with long blond hair standing between two smiling males, also with blond hair... He'd been younger then, much younger...

He smiled and looked at the report of the recent pirate attack on The Jurai starliner Morning Star... His assistant had brought it in ( a smile on his face ) and placed it on the Marshal's desk... The Marshal hadn't been smiling, there hadn't been anything worth smiling about, until he read his grand-daughter's latest adventure... His assistant had confirmed the report with three separate sources...

He'd been worried for some time about her, after her partner and best friend had gone missing... Until she gotten involved with the Royals on Earth... Being around them had brought her back to life, especially being around the young boy who had became the Crown Prince...

Being around Tenchi had revived that little girl...

He couldn't be prouder of her...

He shook his head... Poor Tenchi... The first Princess, The Demon Pirate AND Mihoshi... Life wasn't going to be dull for him from now on...

**_Oh no, anything but Dull..._**

The Marshal's assistant was startled by the roar of laughter coming from the Marshal's office... He smiled, it didn't take much to guess it's cause...

( to be continued... )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. Chapter 3

**A PRINCESS LIFE FOR ME?... **

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 03... Home sweet Home... **

It was almost noon as Katsuhito stood at the top of the stairs to the Masaki shrine... Sipping tea from a small cup, he watch the skies for the Prodigal Son ( Tenchi with Ayeka, Ryoko and Mihoshi )...

Washu had informed him they were on their way... He looked down at the house below next to the lake... The only ones there at the moment were Tenchi's father, Nobuyuki and Ryoko's mom, Washu ( Greatest Scientific mind in the Universe, etc, etc... )... He hoped they'd done some cleaning as they'd said they would... The house had been a mess the last time he'd been down there... He pulled out the small cell phone Washu had given him and hit the W button... An animated image of Washu appeared on the screen...

" **I'm unavailable at the moment, but if you'd like to leave a message, do so after the beep and I'll try to get back to you in the next century or two... BEEP... **"

Katsuhita raised an eyebrow...

" **Washu... You did say the kids would be arriving at noon... Well, it's NOON...** "

Washu's face suddenly appeared...

" **And who said we were going by YOUR watch... MY clock says we have 2 minutes and 23.652 seconds...** "

She stuck her tongue out and disappeared with a chuckle...

He stood there, staring at the blank screen...

Katsuhita had lived through a lot in his long life, wars, battles, Kagato and such... But could he be able to survive having Washu as an In-law?...

He'd known that with Ryoko's release, his quiet life would change, but this he hadn't foreseen...

_**Perhaps there's a nice quiet backwoods planet out there some where...**_

His thoughts were interrupted by a slight disturbance in the air and the ringing of the cell phone ... He looked down, to see Washu's smiling face...

" **The time is now, HIGH NOON... **"

There was mischief in her eyes as her face disappeared...

Katsuhita looked up to see a section of the sky dissolve and the nose of a very large spaceship begin to appear... He would recognize **the Tsunami** any where...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emperor Azusa was in the middle of a very important meeting with a number of members of his government... He didn't want to be here and his gloomy face showed it... Taking a deep breath, he started to ask some more questions...

Suddenly he felt something vibrate in his pocket... Reaching in, he pulled out the small device Washu had given him and openned it... On a small screen was an image of **the Tsunami **exiting sub-space...

With a smile he turned and handed it to Queen Funaho, his first wife... Looking at the image, she smiled and nodded her head... Taking the device she quietly left the room...

The Emperor turned back to the others at the table, a large wicked smile on his face... For some reason a number of those sitting at the table were suddenly nervous, very nervous...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At GP Headquarters, Grand Marshal Kuramitsu had been studying reports for most of the morning... It seemed that Pirate activity had been rather quiet of late, except for that rather spectacular starliner Morning Star raid...

But past experience had taught him that 'quiet' pirates had a habit of becoming 'dangerous' pirates...

His concentration was suddenly interrupted by his desk com screen, buzzing... Pressing a button, the image of **the Tsunami** exiting sub-space, appeared...

He smiled...

**_They're back!!_**

He turned back to the reports... There was fire in his eyes...

**_NOW... Where was I?..._**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Deep in space, some one else was bored...

Lady Seto had been chasing a pirate ship for some hours, playing cat and mouse... It couldn't get away and knew it... But they weren't going to give up ether...

But she was beginning to tire of the game and was just about to put an end to it, then a light on her view screen began blinking... With a wave of her hand the image changed, to an image of another Jurai Treeship, **the Tsunami** exiting sub-space...

A wicked smile formed and Lady Seto ordered a jump to sub-space...

The crew of the pirate ship watched as the huge Jurai warship suddenly disappeared into sub-space ... Confused, but relieved, the crew turned to their captain, who was passed out on the floor...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Deep within 'Pirate' territory, a small space craft was shadowing a much larger pirate ship... The Captain of the smaller ship stood before the large view screen studying the larger, trying to decide how best way to disable it... Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft purring sound...

" **YES??... What is it?... **"

The view screen changed from showing the pirate ship to an image of **the Tsunami** exiting sub-space...

Nagi Katsumoro smiled... It seemed that Tenchi and the girls were home... And except for the mis-timed Pirate raid, everything had gone peacefully...

_**That Mihoshi... Bet Ryoko's not happy... OR Ayeka... **_

Just thinking about it caused her to laugh... This caught Ken-ohki's attention...

" **Yes... I'm OK... Just thinking of poor Tenchi having Ryoko and the others on his hands...** "

Ken-ohki shook as he replied...

" **Yes, I bet she isn't too happy either... Atleast with Mihoshi... But I'm sure Tenchi will be able to handle things... **"

Nagi smiled, she'd been working hard lately, racking up some quite large bounties... She deserved some time off... They both did...

" **Ken-ohki... Let's go... I feel like seeing some friends...** "

Ken-ohki quickly jumped to sub-space, leaving the pirate ship behind...

to be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	4. Chapter 4

**A PRINCESS LIFE FOR ME?... **

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 04... Reunion (part 1)... **

Light... There was light outside...

The last thing she recalled clearly was the darkness of the Black-hole the escape pod had been falling towards... So, unless they'd changed the laws of Physics, there shouldn't be any 'light'...

She strained against the pods restraints to look out the porthole...

_**That was light alright...**_

She reconsidered the mission she'd been on... A raid of a secret illegal research Lab aboard an old space station, located in the asteroid belt of a small dwarf star, deep within the wastelands... It was reported to be where a shipment of stolen experimental power fuel had been taken... Headquarters had marked this mission A1 and stamped it TOP - TOP - SECRET...

Everything had gone as planned for the GP assault force, each team taking their assigned targets...

However, when she and her partner had confronted the Scientist doing the illegal experiments, he'd resisted arrest...

Resisted with a very large and powerful laser Rifle...

One thing led to another, the laser caused a fire, the fire caused an explosion, the explosion set off the stolen experimental power fuel, which created a Black-hole...

The Assault Force did the reasonable thing, they'd ran...

It had just been her luck to get the escape pod closest to the black-hole...

She could have sworn the hole had been pulling the pod into it...

How she'd ever survived, she could even begin to guess...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She managed to peek out the porthole, again... The slow spin of the pod allowed her to see a small yellow star in the distance... If memory served her right, it was a G2 type...

_**Impossible...**_

The system they'd raided was in a wasteland of space, just the place for 'secret Labs'... Small dwarf stars were all that existed there...Tiny dots of light in a vast darkness...

_**HOW?...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In another Dimension, eyes were watching all this... Studying the small escape pod... Studying the young female GP officer strapped within... Studying her reactions to her surroundings...

An eye brow went up...

"** Yes... This should be interesting... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In Washu's Lab, located within a pocket of sub-space, a small light among many began to blink... Normally this would have drawn Washu's attention, BUT... She, Nobuyuki and Katsuhito were outside awaiting the return of their 'family'...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katsuhito watched **the Tsunami** fully appear overhead... He smiled...

It seem that the peace and Quiet of these past couple of weeks was gone... Tenchi and the girl were back... The house would once again be 'alive'...

He wouldn't trade this for the Throne of Jurai , ( not that he'd wanted it before ) that was Tenchi's problem now... Along with handling two of the most powerful females in the Universe...

He watched as a light descended to the pier and Tenchi, Ayeki, Sasami, Ryo-ohko, Ryoko and Mihoshi appeared, Azaka and Kamidake in the background... His smile got bigger...

_**AH, yes...**_

He'd spent much of the past few years wondering if it would be Ayeka or Ryoko who got Tenchi, he'd forgotten shy Mihoshi...

_**Make that THREE powerful females...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the outer reaches of the solar system a small object sped inward...

A large gas giant could be seem through the porthole as the pod passed by...

However, the pod's controls had detected a planet nearby upon which it's passenger could safely land on...

But it would be some time before it got there...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryo-ohki had hopped off Sasami's shoulder, taken her little girl form and walked over to Washu...

Washu smiled...

" **Bet I know what you want!... **"

She pulled out several large, cleaned carrots and handed them to Ryo-ohko...

Ryo-ohko's eyes lite up, she did a slight bow before taking the carrots...

All smiles... Washu patted her on the head as she nibbled on one of the carrots...

Ryo-ohko's connection with Ryoko had let both Sasami and Washu keep an eye on four young people... Sasami ( and Ryo-ohki ) on the Tsunami and Washu back on Earth... Washu had kept Nobuyuki and Katsuhito informed...

Washu spoke up...

" **Since Sasami has already feed you all, shall we retire to the house?... **"

Everyone turned and headed towards the house, Katsuhito stopped and looked upward... He smiled before following the others...

to be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	5. Chapter 5

**A PRINCESS LIFE FOR ME?... **

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 05... Reunion... ( part 2 ) **

Kiyone Makibi thought she had seen her life flash before her eyes, but she realized it was a large planet outside the pod port-hole...

_**A Planet?...**_

Checking the time, it'd been less than a day since the GP raid had started...

_**No Way!!**_

Even in a ship using sub-space, it'd taken a day to approach the Lab's location... The pod should have taken YEARS, if not decades, to come near an inhabited world...

The GP didn't leave members behind... The transponder beneath her skin should have let them know exactly where she was... Why hadn't they rescued her?...

_**Or atleast tried to recovered the body...**_

What had happen to the others, had they gotten away safely?...

What had happen to Mihoshi?...

She was only alive because Mihoshi had knocked her to the side as the Scientist had shot at her with a heavy Laser rifle... She'd felt the heat as the beam passed through where she'd just been and hit the console, setting off the self-distruct... The explosion had knocked her one way, Mihoshi and the others another... The mad-scientist just stood there and laughted as the flames consumed him...

But the last sound **SHE** heard, that she'd never forget, was a loud hysterical scream...

" **KIYONE!!... **"

The explosion had set off the stolen secret power fuel cells and that had created the Black-hole that had sucked in the station, the asteroids and anything else, not fast enough to get away... Including the small single person escape pod Kiyone had managed to find and get in...

Realizing what was going to happen, she had closed her eyes and waited for the end...

But it hadn't come...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kiyone was brought back to the present with a jolt... It took her a while to realize that the escape pod had landed...

The restraints had opened, releasing her...

The hatch popped open letting cool, fresh air to rush into the pod...

Kiyone felt as if she'd been holding her breath, forever...

Slowly, carefully Kiyone stuck her head out the hatch and looked around... It was a cool, dimly lite night and the pod had come to rest in an open area, surrounded by trees...

She took a deep breath of some of the sweetest air she'd ever breathed...

Getting out, she found it was hard not bend down and kiss the ground... She did kneel down and pat the ground...

She was startled by a voice behind her...

" **May I help you, young lady?...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kiyone turned to find an elderly gentleman in odd garments, standing beneath a lite lamp-post, sipping something from a small cup... He just looked at her and smiled...

" **You seem to have come a long distance just to visit my humble shrine... **"

Kiyone looked confused...

_**Where?... How?... Who?...**_

" **Shrine?... **"

Katsuhito couldn't help but smile, it seemed that the family's trend for unexpected guest had returned, as well as the family...

" **If not to visit our local shrine... Perhaps you're here looking for someone?... **"

Before she could reply, she was interrupted by a voice...

" **Lord Yosho!!... Lord Yosho!!... Washu sent me up to tell you that dinner is ready... **"

_**THAT VOICE!!...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kiyone turned to see a tall blonde girl in shorts step around the tree... Mihoshi walked over to the priest and didn't seem to pay attention to Kiyone, who's mouth was open...

" **Why'd Washu have to send me to get you?... Sasami has fixed a special Dinner for our homecoming and I'm hungry!...** "

Kiyone heard the sadness in her voice... She couldn't help it,she had to smile... Mihoshi hadn't changed...

" **Mihoshi... We have a guest... **"

Katsuhito watched as Mihoshi turned to their guest for the first time... He smiled as her eyes widened...

Before Kiyone could speak, Mihoshi had her arms around her, her head on Kiyone's shoulder... Even in the dim light, Katsuhito could see the tears in Mihoshi's eyes... But only Kiyone could hear Mihoshi's gentle sobbing of her name...

" **Kiyone... Kiyone... Kiyone... **"

Katsuhito sensed something and turned to a smiling Washu...

" **It seems we'll have another for dinner...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In another Dimension, Tokimi was enjoying the show... It seem saving Kiyone had proven worthwhile after all...

Washu had been right, 'giving' did make her feel strange...

Was this what it was like to feel 'good'?...

At any rate Tokimi thought Mihoshi deserved a reward for all the entertainment she provided lately...

She looked at the two hugging each other...

_**Oh, yes... And more entertainment soon...**_

to be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	6. Chapter 6

**A PRINCESS LIFE FOR ME?... **

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 06... Reunion... ( part 3 ) **

The small group approached the Masaki house, Mihoshi pulling her friend Kiyone along, Katsuhito and Washu following just behind ( both enjoying Mihoshi's antics )...

As they got close to the house, a young boy with black hair stepped out of the house...

To KIyone's amazement, Mihoshi released her and ran over to the boy... Getting to him she did something that stunned Kiyone, Mihoshi threw herself into the boy's arms, hugged him and then...

They kissed...

Katsuhito and Washu were amused as Kiyone's jaw dropped...

_**How?... What?... Where?... **_

After what seemed like an hour, the two separated and slowly approached the amazed Kiyone...

Holding Tenchi's hand, Mihoshi spoke ever so softly...

" **Kiyone... I'd like to introduce my fiancee... Tenchi Masaki... **"

Kiyone looked at Tenchi's smile and the admiration on Mihoshi's face, but she couldn't help but stare at this young boy who'd won her partner's heart...

_**How had this happen?... WHEN had it happen?...**_

Washu couldn't help noticed the wonderment on Kiyone's face...

" **It seems a lot has happen since you've been missing... **"

" **MISSING?... **"

Washu couldn't help smiling... When she'd discovered that there was an escape pod approaching, she had run a complete scan and done a bit of research... When she discovered who was aboard the pod, she just couldn't resist sending Mihoshi up to get Lord Yosho for dinner and then following...

" **Oh, yes... The GP has you listed as Missing in Action after that power fuel raid... It was assumed that the Black-hole had gotten you... You've been gone almost three and a half years...** "

" **THREE AND A HALF YEARS?... **"

Washu turned to Katsuhito...

" **Is it me or is there an echo out here?... **"

Before Kiyone or Katsuhito could reply, an attractive female with spiky light hair was suddenly holding Tenchi's other arm... Kiyone's eyes widened as the new-comer leaned closer to Tenchi and kissed his cheek... Mihoshi didn't even blink or stop smiling...

Washu smiled as Kiyone was beginning to wonder if she were still sane or not...

Ryoko noticed the others and then the new 'female'... She raised an eye brow...

" **Mihoshi... Is this a friend of yours?... **"

Kiyone's eyes now trained on this new female, there was something about her... Something in the back of her mind... Something important...

" **I'm sorry, Ryoko... This is my ex-partner and best friend, Kiyone Makibi... **"

Ryoko turned and looked past Tenchi at Mihoshi... A sad look on her face...

" **But Mihoshi... You told me and Ayeka, WE were you best friends?... **"

Mihoshi looked at Ryoko, suddenly shy and sad...

" **I'm sorry... I... I... **"

Tenchi sighed and squeezed Mihoshi's hand...

" **Mihoshi... Ryoko was just teasing you... **"

He turned to Ryoko...

" **Weren't you?... **"

Ryoko sighed and rested her head on Tenchi's shoulder...

" **You're no fun... **"

She tried to look sad, but winked at Mihoshi, who was smiling again...

Hearing the name Ryoko for the second time, Kiyone remembered where she'd seen this new female's face before... She raised her arm and pointed at Ryoko...

" **You're Ryoko, the Space Pirate... One of the most wanted criminal in the Galaxy, next to Kagato... **"

Every one froze... But no one reacted...

It was a voice from the shadows that broke the tension...

" **So, with Kagato dead, that would make Ryoko THE most wanted... **"

All eyes turned to a female stepping out of the shadows...

Kiyone's eye's widened, for everyone in the Galaxy Police recognized the famous Lady Seto of Jurai...

" **Kagato is dead?... **"

Kiyone watched as Lady Seto walked over to stand next to Ryoko... Lady Seto rested a hand on Ryoko's shoulder, who didn't flitch or resist... Ryoko even smile back at her...

" **Nice to see you again, Lady Seto... **"

Lady Seto smiled back... There were few people in the Galaxy who weren't scared or at least nervous when she was around... Most of those lived in this house... It was never dull around here... she turned to Kiyone...

" **It's good to have you back, detective... Perhaps we should all go inside and see if we can't catch you up on a few things... **"

Every one headed towards the house, Lady Seto in the lead ( of course )... Ryoko and Mihoshi, with Tenchi in between, followed close behind... Kiyone was next, walking slowly, shaking her head... Last of all were Katsuhito and Washu, both smiling...

Above, a small light was moving closer...

to be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	7. Chapter 7

**A PRINCESS LIFE FOR ME?... **

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

* * *

**Chapter 07... Reunion... ( part 4 ) **

Kiyone Makibi's head was spinning...

She lands on a planet, half way across the galaxy for where she'd last been, to find that over 3 years have passed...

And who appears out of no where, her partner Mihoshi with her fiancee, a local...

Even better, they're both living with the most wanted space pirate even and Lady Seto of Jurai knows all about it...

Mihoshi had done it to her again and in less than 5 minutes...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As they reached the house, a young lady in formal wear opened the door and greeted Lady Seto... She then turned tenchi and the girls... A frown forming on her face...

" **And just where have you three been?... **"

Ryoko sighed, kissed Tenchi on the cheek and disappeared...

Mihoshi was suddenly hiding behind Tenchi...

Tenchi just sighed, stepped forward and gave the new comer a kiss on the cheek... This allowed Mihoshi time to slip past Lady Seto ( watching from the doorway, her face hidden by a fan ) and get in the house... Ayeka's expression was suddenly more blissful... She smiled...

But when her eyes fell upon Kiyone, she turned to Tenchi...

" **And who might this be, Lord Tenchi?... **"

Kiyone looked at Mihoshi's 'fiancee'...

_**LORD?**_

Tenchi took her hand and turned to face Kiyone...

" **Ayeka... I believe Mihoshi has mentioned her missing partner, Kiyone Makibi... **"

Ayeka and Kiyone exchanged nods... Kiyone noticed Katsuhito and Washu were now standing next to her... Katsuhito spoke...

" **It seems she's found herself in the neighborhood and dropped in for a visit... **"

Ayeka eyed Katsuhito and Washu, then turned to Tenchi, who nodded his head...

A voice from the doorway drew everyone's attention...

" **Ayeka, Dear... Perhaps we should retire to the living room and discuss things?...** "

Kiyone watched as Lady Seto disappeared inside, followed by Ayeka holding onto **Lord** **Tenchi's**arm... Katsuhito and Washu each took an arm and helped Kiyone enter the house...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Washu couldn't help smiling as she watched Kiyone's eyes dart from person to person in the room... Formal introductions had been made and Kiyone's jaw bounced off the floor...

Her hostess was none other than Lady Ayeka, the first Princess of Jurai...

The young girl who was serving tea, was her sister, lady Sasami, the second Princess of Juria...

On top of that...

The young red headed girl she'd met at the shrine was not only Ryoko's mother, but the infamous Mad scientist Washu Hakubi who'd invented the power fuel cells that had gotten her into all this...

The elderly gentleman who'd first met her was not only Katsuhito, a local Shinto priest, but ( it turns out ) the long missing Crown prince of Jurai, Lord Yosho... And as he was Tenchi's grandfather, that made it PRINCE Tenchi...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kiyone stared at Tenchi, sitting on the couch between Ayeka and Ryoko, Mihoshi sitting in his lap ( the only place left )...

It seemed that not only was Mihoshi engaged to PRINCE Tenchi, but so were Princess Ayeka and the ( former ) pirate Ryoko...

And as such, both Mihoshi and Ryoko were now also Princesses as well...

Knowing Mihoshi for so long, Kiyone knew Tenchi would have his hands full...

And from what she'd heard about Princess Ayeka and Ryoko, she was amazed he'd survived this long...

Perhaps it was the same content smile on all four faces that promised otherwise...

Something had been nagging her ever since Tenchi's grandfather true title revealed...

Then it fell into place... Her eyes widened...

If Tenchi's grandfather was Crown Prince, then Tenchi was next in line for the throne... And if ( when ) he became Emperor of Jurai, Ayeka, Ryoko AND Mihoshi would become Queens...

A tear formed in the corner of her eye... Washu's voice startled her...

" **Quite a sight, isn't it... The future of Jurai... **"

Kiyone turned to a smiling Washu, who seem to be brushing something from her eye...

Before Kiyone could reply a loud voice shook the room...

" **SO... THERE YOU ARE, RYOKO... **"

All eyes turned to the doorway...

Kiyone recognized the tall spiky short-haired female standing there...

It was the famous ( or infamous ) Bounty-hunter Nagi Katsumoro, her eyes ablaze...

" **WHAT'S FOR DINNER?... **"

Kiyone didn't see everyone in the room smile...

This had been TOO much to take...

_**I'm dreaming!!...**_

Katsuhito caught her as every thing went black...

to be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	8. Chapter 8

**A PRINCESS LIFE FOR ME?... **

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 08... Reunion... ( part 5 ) **

" **So that was... IS... Mihoshi's partner?... Thought she was missing or something... **"

Kiyone heard the voice through a roar of static... She tried to say something, but all that came out was...

" **uhh...** "

Another voice giggled...

" **It looks like Sleeping Princess is begining to awaken... **"

Kiyone opened her eyes, but everything was dark... Why?... Then she felt something cold and wet on her forehead...

Reaching up, she removed the cold compress from her forehead...

As light returned, she found herself looking up into the sad, tearful face of Mihoshi... It seem she was laying on the couch, her head was resting in Mihoshi's lap...

Across the room, the rest of the group was all sitting around the dining table, enjoying what appeared to be a family meal...

Mihoshi made to stroke Kiyone's forehead, but discovered she had to finish the eggroll in her hand first... The eggroll disappeared but Mihoshi was smiling again...

A voice above her head asked a question...

" **Ms. Kiyone?... Are you hungry?... **"

Shifting her head, Kiyone could see Princess Sasami standing next to the couch...

Before Kiyone could reply, every one in the room could hear the sound of a low rumble, coming from her stomach...

" **I think you have your answer, Sasami... **"

It was Ryoko's voice...

" **That proves she's Mihishi's partner... **"

This brought even more laughter...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kiyone closed her eyes... This was not going to be her day...

It was Washu who spoke next...

" **You'd be hungry too, if you hadn't eaten in almost 4 years... **"

This got some mumbled agreements all around...

Kiyone opened her eyes and turned to see Washu's smile...

Her vision was then blocked by something... Looking closer, she discovered it was another Eggroll, held by Mihoshi... Who was all smiles...

" **Try this... It's delicious... Sasami cooked it... **"

Kiyone sighed and opened her mouth... Taking a bite, she found it **was** delicious... She looked up at Sasami...

" **It is delicious... **"

Sasami smiled...

" **If it isn't a bother... Princess... **"

Sasami reached over and picked up Mihoshi's empty plate...

" **No bother... I have to refill Mihoshi's any way... **"

Kiyone smiled... Sasami turned and started for the kitchen...

" **And... It's just Sasami... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mihoshi had a concerned look on her face, as she and Kiyone waited for Sasami's return...

" **Washu?... Is Kiyone going to be alright?... **"

Kiyone could see the worry on her friend's face...

" **Yes, Mihoshi... She just had her world turned upside down... **"

Mihoshi gave Washu a questioned look... Washu just shook her head and sighed...

" **You have to remember, that although that lab raid was over 3 years ago to you and us, it was just yesterday to Kiyone... And you were her partner, a GP officer, like her... **"

Mihoshi looked down at Kiyone and they both smiled...

" **Now, suddenly it's almost 4 years later and not only are you engaged to be married, but are now in line to be a future Queen of Juria... That can be a bit of a shock... **"

Washu couldn't help but chuckle as mihoshi's eye's widened...

" **Mix in Ryoko, Nagi and the rest of the 'family' and I'm very surprised she hasn't fallen into a deep coma from it all... **"

Mihoshi took Kiyone's hand and looked down into her eyes... There was sadness there...

" **We'll always be best friends, won't we... Kiyone?... **"

Kiyone sighed and smiled...

" **If a Black-hole can't break us up, I guess nothing will... **"

A joyous Mihoshi grabbed Kiyone and gave her a loving hug, a 'tight' loving hug...

As she passed out ( from lack of air ), Kiyone heard Lady Seto's voice...

" **Welcome to the Masaki Family, my Dear... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Washu was the only one to hear the strange chuckling... An eyebrow went up...

_**Tokimi?...**_

_**Yes, Sister?...**_

Washu watched as both Ayeka and Ryoko rushed over to rescue Kiyone from Mihoshi's joyous hug... She couldn't help smiling...

_**So you were responsible for Kiyones rescue!!...**_

Washu heard the strange chuckle again...

_**Why would you think that?...**_

Washu just sighed...

_**Thank you...**_

The chuckling again...

_**I believe it's called... a 'wedding gift'?...**_

The chuckling slowly faded...

to be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	9. Chapter 9

**A PRINCESS LIFE FOR ME?... **

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

* * *

**Chapter 09... Old Friends... **

The door to Washu's Lab opened and out stepped Washu... She was followed by Ayeka, holding Tenchi's arm...

Last out were Mihoshi and Kiyone...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kiyone had to 'report in' to GP headquarters and Washu had suggested she use the screen in her lab to contact them... Mihoshi joined her and Tenchi went along to insure his new guest didn't become a 'test subject'... Ayeka insisted on joining them to make sure that Lord Tenchi didn't ether...

It seem Washu had a direct line to GP headquarters...

Kiyone was surprised when the person receiving the call at Headquarter turned out to be the Grand Marshal himself...

Kiyone listened as Mihoshi's Grandfather congratulated Mihoshi on preventing the pirate raid of a Starliner... Kiyone shook her head as she heard some of what Mihoshi had been up to while she'd been gone...

It was then that Mihoshi announced Kiyone's return...

Stepping forward, Kiyone found herself face to face with the Grand Marshal...

Under his stern gaze, she recounted the events leading up to the Raid, the raid itself and the aftermath... As SHE saw it... The Marshal listened and nodded his head every so often... To Kiyone, it'd all been just 48 hours ago...

When Kiyone finished, the Marshal looked past her to Washu, who nodded...

" **Humm... If I might have a moment of your time, Detective... **"

Washu smiled and led Mihoshi, Ayeka and Tenchi off to see something in another part of the Lab, away from the screen...

After a few minutes of checking some things off screen, the Marshal turned back to Kiyone and smiled...

" **I've just updated your file and notified your family... **"

Kiyone's eye's widened...

" **T... Thank you, Sir... **"

The Marshal shook his head...

" **No... Thank you... For watching over my grand-daughter all those years... **"

He looked past Kiyone... Kiyone glance over at Washu showing the rest something...

" **We almost lost her... **"

Kiyone glanced back at the Marshal's concerned face... Then he smiled...

" **But then fate stepped in when she met Tenchi and the others... **"

He looked at Kiyone... Then he shook his head...

" **But even I couldn't believe her luck... And I watched it happening... **"

A sudden loud noise drew their attention... Washu was standing next to a smoking machine of some sort, Mihoshi on the other side... Ayeka and Tenchi were hiding behind the couch...

There was a look in Washu's eyes...

**PLEASE, GET HER OUT OF MY LAB!!...**

It was now Kiyone's turn to shake her head... But she heard the Marshal's last comment...

" **Oh... I've approved you promotion to Detective first class, just like Mihoshi...** "

The Marshal managed to keep a straight face as the screen closed... Kiyone's mouth was open...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the group entered the living room, they noticed a newcomer...

Ryoko was talking to a strangely dressed male with white hair, Lady Seto and Katsuhito were standing nearby... Sasami had just handed him a cup of tea...

As Tenchi and Ayeka approached, Ryoko and the stranger turned to face them... Tenchi had the feeling he'd met the gentleman before... As they got close, it was the smile and white hair that brought it back...

" **Ahhh... Captain Fragga... Fancy seeing you here... **"

Tenchi notice Ayeka looked at him, then Ryoko, then their guest, she didn't recognize him... Ryoko smiled as she saw Ayeka's confusion...

" **Ayeka, I'm not sure you remember my good friend, Captain Fragga... It was near the end of our cruise aboard the Morning Star... **"

Looking closer, Ayeka's eyes widened as she recognized one of the three pirate captains who'd boarded the starliner... The polite one, who hadn't panicked when Mihoshi had shown up... The one who'd even tipped his hat to them before leaving... Laughing...

" **Ah, yes... Captain Fragga... Nice to see you again... **"

Ayeka looked at Ryoko, who was trying very hard not to laugh...

" **I do hope you're not here... on business... **"

Tenchi could see the merriment in his eyes... He bowed his head slightly to Ayeka...

" **Just visiting an old friend... Princess Ayeka... **"

He looked past them to Washu, Mihoshi and Kiyone, who'd joined them... He smiled...

" **And to see that you'd all gotten home safely... **"

Washu smiled, Mihoshi was confused, as was Kiyone... Fragga nodded to Mihoshi...

" **Nice to see you again, Detective Kuramitsu... **"

Mihoshi smiled back, but couldn't place him... To her there was little she remembered about the pirate Raid on the starliner... Her mind had been on hurrying to the dinning room in time for Dinner... She hadn't noticed all the pirates wandering about or how quiet the Dining room had been when she'd entered... Her first hint had been when a strange male had suddenly started acting weird, soon others had followed and then they'd all ran away... Next thing she'd know, everyone was talking about 'pirates', 'raid' and how she'd saved the day... Ayeka and Ryoko had become depressed, but Tenchi had been cheerful and she'd gotten a big hug and kiss...

" **Nice to see you too... **"

Kiyone had deduced 'Captain' Fragga's occupation... But if Lady Seto, who was watching things from behind a fan, wasn't going to do any thing, she wouldn't ether...

Any way, this was a Jurai protected world... If members of the Royal family weren't worried, who was she to react...

Besides... Alone with an official notice of her promotion, Washu had handed her a note that she was listed as being on one month's 'recovery' leave...

She was off duty...

_**Relax...**_

Then she eyed Mihoshi near by...

_**Like that's going to happen...**_

to be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	10. Chapter 10

**A PRINCESS LIFE FOR ME?... **

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 10... Girls go out ( part 1)... **

Few eyes looked up as the front door opened... But some did, old habits and habits were how one managed to stay alive out in this section of space... It wasn't called the 'Bad lands' for nothing..

The room was dimly lite and smoky... And not without cause, a lot of the customers lived in the shadows...

But the cloaked figures that entered this time drew the attention of more than one 'person' already in the drinking establishment ( better know as a Bar )...

The cloaks had been pulled tight for protection from the stormy weather outside, however it did little to hide the fact that all the wearers were females...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Making their way quietly through the room, the six figures slowly made their way to a large table in the very back corner of the room...

Had any one cared to look closer, they would have noted one figure had one of their arms around another figure, all the while keeping the other hand over their mouth...

As they sat down at the table, the hoods began to come down, revealing a number of very attractive females...

The one with bluish hair and a red headband removed her hand from the blonde's mouth...

As the blonde opened her mouth, the first female held up a finger and shook her head...

Another female, with short silver hair couldn't help but smile, but didn't say any thing...

Two other females, one with dark hair and the other with long light spiky hair, both sighed and shook their heads...

The last female, who had long reddish hair, just sat back in the corner, smiling a wicked smile... She'd been bored and had nothing to do, so had just tagged alone... This was already becoming, ' Interresting'...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

However, no sooner were they settled in than a couple of muscular males at a nearby table made their way across the room... Leaning on the table, it was the biggest ( and ugliest ) one that smiled...

" **How would you ladies like to have a good time?... **"

The dark haired female was about to respond, when the spiky haired one answered...

**" We were... Get lost!!...** "

Taken back, the males took this as a challenge and pressed their luck... Several more drunken males wandered over to join the first two...

The first male, the leader of sorts, just shook his head...

" **That's not being very friendly... **"

This time it was the darken hair female that answered...

" **I'll have you know we're spoken for... Now kindly leave us alone... **"

The group of males seem to find that funny... The leader looked around before smiling at the table...

" **Spoken for?... If you be spoken for, where are your men and why are you in here, all alone?... **"

This time it was the blonde who spoke...

" **We're here looking for him**... "

**THIS** caused more than a few eyebrows to raise...

" **HIM?... **"

The dark haired female looked up and the males found themselves staring into a pair of glowing red eyes... The red haired one was enjoying every moment of this...

" **Yes, HIM... And if you wish to remain healthy, I suggest you leave us alone... NOW!!... **"

The group of males backed up a bit, but didn't retreat...

But before any of them could respond, there was the sound of a voice behind them...

" **If I were you, I'd listen to what she says... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

All six females sat up straight and started looking around the room...

Out of the shadows near the front door, stepped two figures, one with light hair, the other with dark hair...

The leader turned and studied the two new males, both seem rather calm...

He recognized the light haired one...

" **Fragga... You know these wenches?... **"

Captain Fragga did his best to hide a smile... He just sighed and shook his head...

**_So much for a quiet night..._**

" **It's been a while, but I know them... **"

The leader smiled and stepped towards Fragga...

" **That why you're stepping in?... Because you know them?... **"

Fragga just sighed... The young man next to him was watching every thing closely, but didn't say any thing...

" **In a sense, yes... I'm part owner of this bar and I know for a fact the bounties on all your heads together wouldn't come close to covering the cost of repairing it... **"

He looked over at the females...

" **Would it, Nagi... **"

Every one was now looking at the females, the short haired female smiled and waved...

" **Not the last time I looked, but accosting the First Princess of Jurai might help to bring it up a bit... **"

The polite, dark haired female smiled and waved... It wasn't a cheerful smile... The gang leader's eyes widened... He barely heard Fragga continue...

" **And if you get Ryoko too upset, I might just have to rebuild the whole place... **"

The leader found himself staring at the spiky haired female, who's yellow eyes were glowing and who's smile was of death it's self...

" **RY... O... KO?... **"

THAT did it,the leader's liquor-soaked brain had had enough, his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out... The rest of the males quickly faded into the shadows...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fragga waved a hand and two huge men appeared and drag the unconscious male away...

Fragga watched as all six females stood and three were now approached him...

But it wasn't him they were looking at...

He couldn't help but smile...

" **You sure you still want to marry these three, Tenchi?... **"

Tenchi had asked his help taking care of something and they'd come here from earth to do it... It had take longer than they'd thought to get done, but they had been just about to head back to earth... Now THIS...

"**It seems you can't even get away for some quiet time without them all getting together and hunting you down...** "

If looks could kill, three pairs of eyes would have reduced Fragga to atoms...

But Tenchi couldn't help but smile...

he sighed...

" **I know... **"

Now the three pairs of eyes were on him...

"** But I DID promise the Emperor...** "

Tenchi continued to smile...

to be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	11. Chapter 11

**A PRINCESS LIFE FOR ME?... **

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 11... Girls go out ( part 2)... **

It was a dark, seedy bar in a secluded corner of the known universe and it's owner was a bit concerned... He'd heard the sound of the front door being ripped off it hinges and the sounds of people, all trying to get out at the same time... Fear and panic can do that...

A few feet away, stood three very upset females and from past experience, if he didn't do something quickly, he wasn't going to have a business to be worried about...

Fragga sighed, then took a deep breath...

" **Ryoko!... You do know I'm going to have to bill you for any damages... **"

Ryoko didn't even look his way, she just waved her hand at him ( a little something she'd picked up from Ayeka )...

" **Just send the bill to the Jurai Empire... **"

( Something else, she'd picked up from Ayeka )...

Her attention was on the dark haired young man standing next to Fragga...

_**It must be nice to be a Juraian Princess...**_

Sighing, he turned to the purple haired female standing next to Ryoko...

" **Princess Ayeka?... **"

But her attention was also on the young man...

" **Yes...Yes... By all means... send the bill to my father... **"

Fragga was now becoming really concerned... Finally he now turned to the third female, the Blonde...

" **Detective Kuramitsu?... **"

But like the others, her eyes were only on the young man...

" **Sorry... I'm off duty... **"

Fragga eyed the other three females still standing back at the table, but couldn't get a sense of how they were feeling... The shadows tended to hide the expressions on their faces...

What Fragga didn't know was that Washu ( in her adult form ), Nagi and Kiyone were having the time of their lives and were even now doing their very best not to laugh hysterically...

He also hadn't noticed that Tenchi hadn't lost his smile either...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When it happened, it was all at once... All three girls moved as one, their pray didn't have a chance to escape... They were on him in the blink of an eye... They had him surrounded and there was no way he was going to get away...

Mihoshi was behind him, her arms around his chest, holding him firmly, tears in her eyes...

Ayeka was holding on to his left arm and had him pinned tight, her eyes a glow...

Ryoko was holding on to his right arm, a wicked smile on her face...

It was now that **the assault **began...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ayeka pressed even closer, leaning in slowly to plant a soft wet kiss on Tenchi's cheek... She had his left arm and nothing could make her let go...

Ryoko pressed closer as she went for his right ear lob, which she gently kissed and nibbled on... She had his right arm and nothing in the universe was going to make her let go...

Mihoshi rested her head on the back of his as she stroked his hair with her cheek... She had him in her arms again and she was never going to let him go...

No screaming, no arguing, no fighting of any kind... Just an out flow of pure love...

Fragga's eyes widened and his jaw was resting on the floor... He hadn't really been sure what to expect, but this was not it... Before him was a sight beyond imagination... The four were glowing, actually glowing... He could feel waves of energy outward... He shook his head...

He was interrupted by wild laughter behind him... He turned and looked at the table...

The look on his face had been too much... Washu was sitting, head down, banging on the table... Nagi and Kiyone were holding on to each other, trying their best not to fall down... All three were laughing hysterically...

Fragga had to put a hand on his chest and was now taking slow, deep breaths to calm his rattled nerves...

When he finally had enough breath to speak...

" **Thank you, Ryoko... **"

This caught Ryoko's attention and she looked up...

" **Thanks?... For what?... **"

Fragga managed a smile...

" **For the heart attack you nearly gave me... **"

Before Ryoko could respond, Tenchi quickly planted a kiss on her lips... He then slowly turned and looked at Fragga, still smiling...

" **Of all the things in this Universe I have to fear or dread, these three could never be among them... **"

Washu brushed a tear away... She was so proud of her little 'guinea pig'...

Kiyone sighed, she was so happy for her friend and partner...

Nagi smiled, glad she and Ryoko had never had that final head-to-head...

Fragga couldn't help but smile... It seemed that the title of **Crown Prince of Jurai **had really found a worthy bearer this time... Fragga did a deep bow, hiding his smile...

" **As you say, my Lord... Crown Prince... **"

Tenchi raised an eyebrow, but the smile never left his face...

" **Fragga... It's just Tenchi... **"

Tenchi saw Fragga's smile widen as he bowed lower...

_**OH, no... **_

" **As you wish... **"

_**Here we go again...**_

"** My lord... **"

He'd only know the 'part-time' space pirate, Captain Fragga a short time, but he liked him... Even if he did have an off beat sense of humor...

A smile came to Tenchi's face as an idea accrued to him... Perhaps he'd inherited his grandfather's sense of humor after all... He turned to Ayeka...

Ayeka raised an eyebrow as she saw the look in his eyes...

" **Princess Ayeka... **"

This raised a number of eye lids... But he had her attention...

" **I believe you've been keeping an eye out for worthy candidates for the grand council upon our ascension to the throne?... **"

This surprised Ayeka... She'd been trained most of her life in the ways of government and many things were almost second nature to her... She also knew their **ascension **probably wouldn't be for hundreds, if not thousands of years... What was he talking about...

Then she saw him glance at the Captain...

_**Oh, My...**_

Tenchi saw a wicked smile crossed her lips...

" **Of course, Lord Tenchi... **"

She looked at the still bowed Captain...

" **Do you per chance have any one in mind?... **"

Tenchi gave her a slight hug and turned to look at Fragga...

Something in the conversation caught Fragga's attention and he looked up, into two wicked smiling faces...

_**Oh, oh...**_

Ryoko had been following the conversation, not really sure what it was about... Until she saw the shocked look on her friend's face... Then she knew and smiled...

" **My, Lord... **"

Both Ayeka and Tenchi were startled by Ryoko's voice... She continued...

" **Might I suggest a position in the Royal Jurai Navy?... **"

She smiled as Fragga looked at her, his jaw resting on the floor... It was Ayeka who responded...

"**I think that would be an excellent idea, my dear Princess Ryoko... **"

Fragga was now looking up into **THREE** very, wicked smiling faces... He realized that they weren't joking, they could and would do it...

_**Goddess, help the universe...**_

Every one was startled by a soft voice...

" **I could check with Grandfather and see if there's an openings in the GP... **"

Glancing over his shoulder, Tenchi couldn't tell if Mihoshi was even awake... Her eyes were closed, but she had the sweetest smile...

Tenchi turned to Fragga just in time to see his eyes roll back and watch as the space pirate/ barkeep passed out...

Looking over at the table, he saw that Washu, Nagi and Kiyone had collapsed on the table and were on the verge of passing out from laughing so hard...

A couple of very large bar tenders came over and carried Fragga to a nearby table...

Tenchi watched and sighed...

" **Ladies... Shall we join the others?... **"

to be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	12. Chapter 12

**A PRINCESS LIFE FOR ME?... **

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 12... Girls go out ( part 3)... **

It took a while to cover the short distance with three females holding onto him, but soon Tenchi was standing at the table... He looked at the three females at the table...

" **Having fun**?... "

This drew all three's attention back to Tenchi and the three female hanging on to him as if for dear life... ( Bad Idea... )

This didn't push the three over the edge, it **ROCKETED** them over...

The entire building shook from the hysteric laughter that erupted from the three females...

Tenchi only managed to remain standing with the help of his three '**Lady-Loves**', who were holding Tenchi even tighter, so as to protect '**their-man**'...

All would have been '**Well-with-the-world**', but for one thing...

Mihoshi had the best hold and the strongest '**will-to-protect**'...

Which explained why Tenchi's face was turning **BLUE**...

It was the last straw... Holding on to each other, Nagi and Kiyone's eye's rolled back and the two collapsed on the table, big smiles on their faces...

Washu smiled and managed to calm down enough to talk...

" **Mihoshi**?... "

It took a moment, but Mihoshi peeked over Tenchi's shoulder...

" **Mihoshi, Tenchi needs some air... Could you let my future son-in-law breath**?... "

She liked the sound of that... Son-in-law!!... My Son-in-law, the Emperor!!... She brushed away a small tear...

It was beautiful watching the four... Mihoshi had let Tenchi breath, but wasn't letting him go, she buried her face in his soft hair... Ayeka, eyes closed, clung to Tenchi with a smile of pure joy... Ryoko's face was pure contentment, but her smile was one of pure lust...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It took a couple hours for everyone to calm down...

Kiyone and Nagi had recover enough to make it to the door under their own power...

That is, with help from each other... The two were the first out the door...

Fragga had recovered enough to see Tenchi and the girls off... He was very careful what he said... He also noted how Tenchi, Ayeka and Ryoko smiled at him as they left...

As Washu passed, she winked at him... Ryoko may have been teasing her old friend, but she was pretty sure Tenchi and Ayeka weren't... They would be keeping him in mind...

At the door she stopped and gave the bar room a last look... Her expression didn't change, but her eyes were looking for something... Not seeing any thing, she left...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the shadows, two dark figures had been watching everything...

" **So... That's the new Jurai Crown Prince**... "

The other figure didn't reply...

" **The Royal Family seems to be going down hill, if that is all what it can come up with for Crown Prince... A royal halfbreed who mixes with the lower classes... Hanging out with Pirates, even...** **How quaint... **"

The second figure continues to look at the front door...

" **Depends on if you believe the rumors going around**... "

" **Rumors**?... "

" **The Grandson of the long missing Crown Prince Yosho... Said to have been involved in Kagato's death... AND if you believe some of the rumors, was the one who killed him**... "

The first figure threw his head back and laughed... No one payed attention, there was no one there...

" **You've got to be kidding... That runt took out the mighty Kagato**?... "

" **As I say... IF you believe some of the rumors**... "

The first figure managed to calm down...

" **What other rumors has the Royal Family been spreading**... "

The second figure was quiet as they recalled some of the other thing they'd heard...

" **Said to have the blessing of Tsunami**... "

" **Ha... Every one has Tsunami's blessing**... "

Silence...

" **Earlier this year, word circulated that he'd been killed by pirates**... "

The first figure laughed...

" **Seems they did a bad job of it... I could take him with both arms tied behind my back**... "

" **His return, caused Lord Wolfo's arrest for treason**... "

" **Hadn't heard that**... "

" **Upon being named Crown Prince, he not only become engaged to First Princess Ayeka, but to the ex-pirate Ryoko and ****the grand-daughter of the GPs grandmarshal, ****Detective ****Mihoshi Kuramitsu... **"

The first figure looked at the door...

" **Well... Smart enough to form a power base... Quite the ladies man... How is it I haven't seen him at any of the major events on Jurai before?...** "

" **Doesn't live on Jurai... In fact no one knows where he lives... Rumors suggest he live on a backwater planet on the edge of Jurai space...** "

" **That's one way of keeping from geting any challenges**... "

The second figure snickered...

" **He's been challenged... By Seiryo Tennan... **"

" **Really?... How did that little match turn out?... **"

" **Rumor has it the prince took Seiryo down quickly and with very little effort... **"

The first figure sat pondering a while...

" **Seems to be a lot of RUMORS about this Prince and not a lot of fact... **"

" **One last thing... There seems to be some kind of secret involved too... Something almost as important as the secret of the Jurai Treeships... **"

The first figure sat up...

" **A secret you say!... I like secrets... Perhaps I should take a closer look at this Crown Prince of Jurai... **"

They got up and left the empty tavern...

After they were gone, Fragga stepped out of the shadows...

He though of Tenchi and his **family**... Shaking his head, a smile came to his face...

_**They'll soon learn what 'Crown Prince of Jurai' means...**_

He couldn't help but laugh...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back on Earth, several days later...

Washu leads Nobyuki and Katsuhito to a very dark, secluded area of her lab...

Katsuhito spoke up...

" **You said there was something important you wanted to show us?... **"

Washu had a wicked smile as she answered...

" **Yes, Lord Yosho... Sort of a wedding present for Tenchi... But I thought you two should know first...** "

This had the two men looking at each other and back at Washu... Nether had a clue...

Washu smiled and gestured at a nearby container...

Both males looked at the container, then each other, then Washu...

A look of surprise on both their faces...

Washu was enjoying this... It'd been well worth all the effort just for the look on Katsuhito/Lord Yosho's face...

Tenchi's father recovered first, Washu liked that...

He pointed at the container...

" **Is that... Did you... **"

Washu stepped closer and put a finger to his lips...

" **Yes... And Yes... **"

Katsuhito was eying the container, then Washu, then the container...

" **Yes... A most unusual present... You've really out done yourself this time... **"

Washu smiled...

" **When will you be presenting it?... **"

Washu's eyes were aglow...

" **I thought I'd wait until AFTER the honeymoon... **"

Katsuhito and Nobuyuki looked at each other and smiled... Both nodded to Washu...

Smiling Washu grabbed Nobuyuki's hand and led him off... Leaving Katsuhito to study the container alone... He smiled and shook his head...

_**Only you could have come up with this... **_

_**Little Washu... **_

to be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	13. Chapter 13

**A PRINCESS LIFE FOR ME?... **

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 13... Just another day ( part 1 )... **

Tenchi stood on the sidewalk looking around... It seem like a lifetime since he'd last ridden the bus into town... For some reason it seem quiet for a Saturday...

He looked at the list Sasami had given him and tried to decide which shop he should go to first...

Tenchi hadn't realized that Sasami had not only taken over most of the cooking, but was the one who did most, if not all of the shopping these days... He smiled, if any one ask for the Lady-of-the-house, Tenchi knew who to send them to...

However earlier this morning, the Queens ( Funaho and Misaki ) had appeared unannounced ( as usual ), so Tenchi had offered to come into town and pick up the things she'd ordered... That way she could spent more time with her mother, Misaki...

For Tenchi, it was an good excuse to get out of the house...

Tenchi loved his great-grandmother ( Funaho ), **BUT**...

Every time the two Queens dropped by for a VISIT, they'd start to drop hints about the wedding date ( which hadn't been decided yet )...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After the engagements, it had been decided ( by the whole family ) that the four of them needed to spend some time together ( it'd been two months now ) and see how things went...

At first it had seemed like one of Washu's experiments, but after some discussion ( Washu doing most of the talking ), Tenchi and the others realized it was much more... It could very well be a matter of survival...

Washu had pointed it out to them... Since their joining the Masaki household, Ayeka and Ryoko had come to blows almost daily, sometimes to the point of having to rebuilding the house... Toss in Mihoshi, who both Ayeka and Ryoko had wanted to strangle at one time or another and the chances for destruction tripled...

But strangely things had slowly changed... Ryoko seem to be getting use to being a Princess and didn't look DOWN on princess Ayeka any more... And Ayeka was beginning to see Ryoko differently too... A pirate you could snub, however a Princess was another matter... The two had still argued some, but soon found they had more in common than they'd thought... These days Tenchi often caught them peeking in his direction, whispering something and giggling... He was sure he didn't want to know...

As for Mihoshi... After the StarLiner incident, both Ayeka and Ryoko had started sitting back and made bets on who would be her next victum... Watching Mihoshi effect those around her was sometimes more fun than some of the girls soup operas...

It seemed that family members had developed an immunity...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Just the other day, Washu had informed Tenchi, Katsuhito, Nobuyuki, Ayeka and Ryoko that **in her opinion**, this crazy union showed every sign of having an excellent chance of surviving... Sasami was happy too...

However, it was also agreed that perhaps a bit more time was needed before discussing this with the Queens ( who would be pushing even harder for a wedding date )...

So this time when the Queens popped up, every one was a bit nervious...

To Tenchi's surprise, Ayeka and Ryoko joined him at the bus stop... It seemed they wanted to get out of the house too... But, as soon as the bus got to town, the girls had taken off, giggling...

This had left Tenchi, on the sidewalk, shaking his head...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **TENCHI!!... **"

Tenchi was looking for the last store, when he heard his name called... Turning, he saw a heavy set boy coming his way... He smiled and sighed...

" **Amagasaki...** "

The boy came to a stop several feet away from Tenchi and looked him up and down...

" **You're not still upset with me about that MUMMY comment are you?... **"

Tenchi sighed, he was going to marry that **MUMMY**... Looking up he smiled and shook his head...

" **No... You had just caught me at a bad time... **"

Tenchi then noticed that Amagasaki had a number of band aides on his face and fingers... Tenchi's eye brow went up...

" **What happen to you?... **"

Amagasaki looked down and shook his head...

" **It was because of yesterday!... **"

" **Yesterday?... **"

Amagasaki looked up at Tenchi in surprise...

" **Yesterday was Friday the thirteenth!!...** "

" **So?... **"

Amagasaki shook his head...

" **So... Everyone knows that Friday the thirteenth is an unlucky day!...** "

Tenchi smiled and shook his head... Yesterday had been unusually quiet... He looked at Amagasaki... It seemed that Amagasaki's day hadn't been as quiet... He didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say or ask...

Amagasaki sighed...

" **Any way, I was doing OK... Until I ran into our old friend Seina Yamada...** "

Tenchi closed his eyes and smiled...

_**Ah... That explains it...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenchi had know Seina Yamada most of his life... Several years younger that Tenchi, Seina had been one of the few friends Tenchi had... And Tenchi had been one of the few friends Seina had...

Seina Yamada had amazing luck... 99.9 percent BAD luck... Seina had spent more time in the emergency room than ALL the doctors in the Hospital... In fact his mother even had a few photo albums of each of Seina's injuries... QUITE a few albums...

Tenchi smiled, compared to Seina, Mihoshi had fantastic GOOD luck...

Thinking of Seina, Tenchi wondered what Saina's other childhood friend, Kiriko Masaki, was doing these days... It'd been some time since he'd see ether of them...

Kiriko, Tenchi and his grandfather were some of the few people who didn't seem to be effected by Seina's luck...

He couldn't say the same for Kiriko's brother Kai, Seina's best friend...

In fact the last store he had to go to was Saina's parent's shop... He'd have to remember in inquire about Seina and Kiriko...

Amagasaki saw Tenchi smile and knew he understood...

to be continued...

( **Note:** Chapter 13, Friday the 13th, Mihoshi and Seina Yamada just seem to want to come togeather... )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	14. Chapter 14

**PRINCESS LIFE FOR ME?... **

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 14... Just another day ( part 2 )... **

It had been a long day for Tenchi, but his friend Amagasaki cheered him up...

Amagasaki saw Tenchi smile and for some reason that cheered him too...

" **We hadn't seen you since that fire at the school...** "

Amagasaki stepped closer to Tenchi...

" **What have you been up to?... **"

Tenchi managed not to laugh... What had he been up to?...

_**OH... The stories I could tell you... **_

Tenchi's smile brightened...

_**But you wouldn't believe a word...**_

" **Some of my Grandfather's relative dropped by unexpectedly... **"

He thought of his great-grandfather Azusa and great-grandmother Funaho, the Emperor of the planet Jurai and his first Queen... And then there was Ayeka and Sasami's mom, Misaki - Azusa's second wife and second Queen...

" **I'd never met them before... They dropped by to see if I might want to go into the FAMILY business...** "

_**FAMILY Business, ruling a vast empire...**_

Amagasaki didn't notice Tenchi sigh...

" **And then we did some traveling... **"

He didn't mention spending time in outer space...

" **Distant relatives?... **"

Tenchi smiled... **IF **you count being several centuries old and living hundreds of light years away...

_**OH, yes!!... Very distant...**_

Tenchi's thoughts were interrupted by a soft, sweet voice calling his name... He closed his eyes...

" **Ten... chi...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Opening his eyes, Tenchi saw both Ayeka and Ryoko approaching, smiling... Both were carrying a number of small packages...

_**OH, Goddess...**_

( He could have sworn he heard someone giggle... )

The girls quickly took their places at Tenchi's sides... Having packages, their couldn't take his arms like they usually did... But they did get close...

Tenchi noticed that Amagasaki's mouth was open and his eyes were wide... The girls had that effect on most males when they first meet them...

In all the years he'd known Tenchi, Amagasaki couldn't remembered Tenchi ever being able to talk to a girl, much less a beautiful one... And here were two of them... And it was almost as if they were rubbing up against him... He pinched himself...

_**OUCH!!...**_

Nope it wasn't a dream...

Before Amagasaki passed out, Tenchi spoke up...

" **Amagasaki... This is my cousin, Ayeka...** "

He nodded to Ayeka, who smiled and nodded to Amagasaki...

" **A distant cousin?...** "

Tenchi smiled at that...

_**You don't know how distant...**_

Then he nodded to Ryoko...

" **And this is her dearest and closest friend... Ryoko... **"

The surprised looks on their faces and the look that came to their eyes, suggested that they'd be getting him for that later... Ryoko also nodded...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ayeka was the first to speak, breaking the silence...

" **Ryoko and I have just finished shopping... Are you finished yet?...** "

Tenchi sighed and shook his head...

" **I've one more shop to go to... **"

Ayeka smiled a rather wicked smile, leaned closer and kissed Tenchi on the cheek...

" **We'll be waiting for you in that shop over there... **"

She then turned and gracefully walked away...

Tenchi didn't even know his mouth was open, til Ryoko reached over, put a finger under his chin and gently pushed it close...

" **Yes... Cousin of my dearest friend... We'll await you in there... **"

Like a hummingbird, she leaned over, kissed his other cheek and then joined Ayeka...

**THUMP!!...**

Tenchi turned to find Amagasaki had passed out, his mouth was wide open and his eyes closed... There was just so much he could take...

It was then that Tenchi noticed which shop the girls were entering...

A sign in the window mentioned exotic female clothing and accessories...

Both stood at the door looking his way, smiling... They both winked and blew him a kiss before entering...

_**I don't want to know...**_

He shook his head...

_**I... do... not... want to know...**_

But something told him he was going to find out, sooner or later, what they had bought and were going to buy... For the first time in months, he felt as if his nose might start to bleed...

Taking deep breaths, he was able to calm down... Touching his nose, he was happy to find nothing there... He sighed...

Looking down, he carefully stepped around his good friend...

Shaking his head, he sighed...

" **Beware of relatives... **"

He chuckled and headed to the last shop... Then it was back to the house... No way was he going in after the girls...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Tenchi headed down the walk, Ryoko poked her head out the door... Seeing Tenchi turn the corner, she exited the shop, followed by Ayeka... They hadn't bought any thing, this time... They'd already been here earlier and spent several hours looking... **AND **buying... They'd even picked up a few things for Mihoshi, cause they knew she was going to want to try on whatever they'd bought...

But Ryoko was having second thoughts about that sexy **POLICE **Officer outfit they'd gotten Mihoshi, but as she'd gotten the sexy **PIRATE **outfit and Ayeka had gotten the naughty **PRINCESS** outfit, she decided it was only fair... They just had to decide if they were going to wait until **AFTER **the wedding, to model them for Tenchi... That 'Best friends' comment had decided the issue... **After** the Queens were gone...

Ayeka had a naughty thought...

One of the first things Washu had done after she moved in, was fix the bathroom door so it accessed different bathrooms ( one for males, one for females )... The bathrooms were accessible by the gender of whoever was opening the door... Mostly so Tenchi's father couldn't 'accidentally' walk in on the girls...(1)

But, Ayeka was wondering what would happen, if the bathroom door wasn't completely closed and Tenchi walked in as she was about to disrobe, stepping into the pool... She blushed... Ryoko was such a bad influence...

Ryoko saw Ayeka blush and giggle... It didn't take much guess work to figure out who she was thinking about... Images flashed through her mind, she blushed and giggled too... Ayeka was such a bad influence...

The two bottles of Sake earlier wasn't helping...

Ayeka saw Ryoko blush and giggle... Looking into each others eyes, they both blushed and giggled... Each smiling and plotting, they headed home...

to be continued...

NOTE: Washu put the female bath in another Dimension ( or sub-space?... ) like her lab, in Tenchi Universe ep. 5...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	15. Chapter 15

**A PRINCESS LIFE FOR ME?... **

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 15... Countdown ... **

**( ****Masaki home... )**

It had been a very long week and the Jurai Queens had finally headed back to Jurai...

There was an feeling of relief in the air...

For now...

Ayeka had them returning within 3 weeks, Ryoko had 2 weeks and Washu had 8.63 days...

Sasami, Katsuhito and Nobuyuki went about the day as usual...

AND... Tenchi was just taking it day by day...

Between chores and practice, Tenchi had hardly noticed them...

The trip to town and seeing his friend Amagasaki had been a bright spot...

Later he'd learned from Seina's parent that Seina had just left that morning to attend something called the Galaxy Police Academy... They were so proud of him...

When he got home, he ask Mihoshi to make some inquires and sure enough, Seina Yamada was now a Galaxy Police cadet...

Tenchi smiled and shook his head...

The Galaxy had survived Kagato, but could it survive Galaxy Police Officer Seina Yamada?...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenchi was sitting out on the deck, watching the sun set...

His eyes moved from the beautiful lake to something even more beautiful, his three future wives...

Ayeka, Ryoko and Mihoshi were sunbathing on the dock...

Actually, Ayeka and Ryoko were 'sunbathing', Mihoshi was sleeping...

But all three had on swim suits...

Was it just a coincidence that all three decide to sunbath in **VERY** revealing swimsuits when he was washing the front of the house...

Sasami was spending the night at his aunt's house...

Grandfather was off to Tokyo to see some friends...

And Washu just happen to drag his father off to town to do some shopping...

Tenchi had wondered why his father would let Washu drag him away, until he learned that one of the stores was the one Ryoko and Ayeka had gone into the other day...

" **Don't wait up... We might be getting in late...** "

He and Washu were gone in the car before all the details sank in...

His Grandfather and Sasami caught the bus, Katsuhito would escort her to his Aunts before catching the train to Tokyo...

Tenchi had offered to escort Sasami, but his grandfather reminded him he had chores to do... Sasami just giggled a lot...

Dinner was in the oven, Sasami had fixed a nice meal for four...

_**It was a cool evening, so why was he sweating?...**_

Some how Tenchi believed it had to do with the way both Ayeka and Ryoko were shifting positions every so often...

Why did the way they were moving remind Tenchi of way those girls moved in that old video his father had left in the VCR, years ago...

He discovered that **'Thigh Wars' **had very little to do with science fiction...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katsuhito had dropped Sasami off and caught the train...

Sasami would be watching the baby and learning some new recipes...

But she giggled when she though about all the things Ayeka and Ryoko had given her to spend the night at Tenchi's aunts...

She couldn't help but wonder what the girls had planned...

Her smile turned wicked...

Behind her, Tsunami smiled too...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After cleaning up, Tenchi came down stair to dinner...

He discovered the food was already on the table, that places were set, that candles were lite and there was some soft music playing...

Smiling, Tenchi took his place at the head of the table and waited for the others...

He didn't have long to wait...

Ayeka entered first, wearing a dark blue evening gown, low cut in front and even lower cut in the back... She smiled and took her place to Tenchi's left... Tenchi held her chair...

Next was Ryoko, wearing an almost see-through Black evening gown simular to Ayeka's, but with slits up both sides... Smiling she took her place to Tenchi's right... Again he held the chair...

Finally, Mihoshi entered, wearing a form fitting white gown that made Tenchi smile and her blush... Tenchi held her chair, across from him...

Returning to his seat, he looked at each one and smiled...

How could one guy get so lucky?...

Raising his glass ( with Sasami's tea ), he made a toast...

" **To the Masaki Family...** "

They all Raised their glasses...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After dinner, Tenchi noticed Azaka and Kamidake outside the house, patrolling the area...

Ayeka leaned over and whispered in Tenchi's ear...

" **So we won't be disturbed... **"

Standing, she took Ryoko's hand and all three girls disappeared...

After a few minutes, Tenchi took a deep breath...

He was sure there was giggling coming from his room...

Perhaps tonight he'd sleep on the couch...

Suddenly, a hand came from behind and stroked his cheek...

" **You didn't think you could escape from the Great Space Pirate Ryoko, did you?... **"

Tenchi's eyebrows shot up as he turned to find Ryoko standing there, wearing a very **sexy pirate **outfit... It made her evening gown seem almost conservative...

A **VERY **revealing, pirates of the Caribbean style outfit...

No wonder she'd been so successful...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A strong firm voice brought Tenchi back to reality...

" **Space Pirate Ryoko... In the name of the Galaxy Police, you are under arrest...** "

There, standing on the stairs was Mahoshi, her hands on her hips, in a very **unofficial **and very **sexy police** uniform... Criminals would flock to her to give themselves up...

It was all spoiled when she stepped down the stairs and tripped...

But her luck held, Tenchi was there to caught her... She blushed...

Ryoko tried not to laugh, but shook her head and sighed...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **Unhand Lord Tenchi, you vicious pirate...** "

Tenchi looked up to see a true vision...

Ayeka in a **naughty princess** gown...

Her body was covered by layers of thin white silks...

It was like a thin cloud was covering her body...

A beautiful goddess had come to earth...

However, when she looked down, she discovered Tenchi holding Mihoshi instead of Ryoko holding Tenchi...

"** SIGH... Mihoshi... **"

Ryoko started giggling, soon Ayeka was giggling too...

Tenchi helped Mihoshi to stand...

He looked from one girl to the next...

" **I assume you three Angels had something in mind?...** "

Three sets of eyes turned to Tenchi...

Three very wicked smiles appeared...

Soon Tenchi was completely surrounded, hands roaming up and down his body...

It was quite clear to Tenchi that there was no way to escape...

He smiled...

_**Who wanted to escape?...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Masaki Living room... Early in the morning... )**

There was a strange tapping sound...

For some reason it seem like someone was tapping on a metal drum, with a large hammer...

Mihoshi was laying on Tenchi, her head on his chest...

She burpped, giggled and went back to sleep...

Ryoko opened her eye long enough to make sure she still had Tenchi's arm...

Then she smiled, closed her eye and went back to sleep...

" **Z... Z... Z... **"

Ayeka woke with a start, seeing Mihoshi and Ryoko, she smiled...

But then she heard a gentle tapping...

Looking at the door, her mouth fell open...

" **MOMMY??...** "

There in the doorway stood both Queens of Jurai, Misaki and Funaho...

They both had wicked smiles on their faces...

Funaho was shaking her head, while Misaki, arms crossed, was tapping her foot...

Behind them, peeking in the door, were Washu and Tenchi's father...

As every thing went black, the last thing Ayeka heard was...

" **That's my boy... **"...

to be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	16. Chapter 16

**A PRINCESS LIFE FOR ME?... **

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 16... Planning ... **

**( ****Masaki home... )**

The early morning light shone into the house through the window and onto the family...

Sasami and Kiyone were in the kitchen, fixing something, anything as long as it kept them out of the living room...

Every how and then, they'd peek around the door, into the living room, where the air was thick with tension

Washu, Nobuyuki and Katsuhito were sitting at the dinner table, Katsuhito sipping tea...

Tenchi was in the middle of the couch, Ayeka and Ryoko on both sides...

Mihoshi sat on the floor before him, her head in his lap, asleep...

First Queen Funaho was standing to one side, arms crossed watching every one...

Especually Second Queen Misaki, who was pacing back and fore, mumbling to herself, never a good sign...

Since all eyes were on Misaki, so no one noticed Funaho hide a slight smile...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Earlier that morning...

Ayeka had reawaken, seen her mother and started to say something, but one glaring look from her mom and her mouth snapped shut...

When Ryoko woke, she hadn't dare say any thing...

She hadn't exactly been on Misaki favorite list and she was now proably at the top of Misak's **UN**-favorite list...

She had enough experence with Washu to know when to cut and run...

The problem was she wouldn't about to abandon Tenchi...

_**Good Girl!...**_

She looked at Washu, who was smiling, a tear in her eye...

_**WASHU!!...**_

Mihoshi, as usual, had out done them all...

Upon awaking to find herself topless on top of Tenchi and with the two Queens staring at her, she'd calmly asked if she needed a lawyer...

The two Queens were stunned and Washu squeezed Nobuyuki's arm hard as she fought the hysterical laugh she felt developing...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nobuyuki was holding Washu's hand and smiling at Tenchi...

He'd know something was up when she ask him to take her shopping...

For lingerie...

But the fun had stopped when Washu's detector system picked up the returning Queens...

They'd gotten home in time to follow the Queens up to the house and discover Tenchi playing **Doctor** with the girls...

Or was it the girls playing **Doctor**with Tenchi?...

Although all four were topless, they weren't **nude**...

Washu told him the girls just wanted to have some fun and tease Tenchi...

All would have been all right, but for the Queen's sudden return...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katsuhito sat, sipped tea and watched...

He'd been the only one to catch his mother's little smile...

He knew better than to interfere...

Katsuhito had known it was coming...

But it was just sooner than he'd thought...

It seemed Tenchi was about to get some training in another form of combat...

A war that was thousands of years old...

**The war of the sexes**...

Males vs females...

Tenchi didn't stand a chance...

But it would be a good learning experience...

After all, he'd soon be a husband...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was Queen Funaho who broke the silence...

She stepped out in front of every one, her arms crossed, a serious look on her face...

Even Misaki stopped pacing...

All eyes were now on her...

" **It seems you four can't wait to get married... **"

She looked at each of them...

Ryoko answered...

" **We were just trying to see if his nose still bleed!... **"

Since the engagement, Ayeka and Ryoko had noticed Tenchi wasn't as shy as he use to be...

Last thing they wanted to do was spend their honeymoon in the hospital...

" **And did it?... **"

Ayeka and Ryoko looked at each other and blushed...

" **Not a drop... **"

It was Tenchi's turn to blush...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inside, Funaho was very proud of her great-grandson...

But the Crown Prince needed to set a good example...

" **Still... **"

" **My Lady Funaho... **"

Tenchi had spoken for the first time...

He stroked Mihoshi's face, before moving her head onto Ryoko's lap...

Both Ayeka and Ryoko were startled as he stood and walked over to Funaho...

" **Lady Funaho... I'm the cause of what happen last night and I take full responsibility...** "

Both Ayeka and Ryoko jumped up, Mihoshi's head landed on the couch, but she remained asleep...

Both wanted to rush to him and protect him...

He smiled at them and gestured for them to stay...

Both managed to remain calm and didn't move...

Ever all her years hiding her emotions at court wasn't enough, Funaho smiled...

None of the females in the room was immune to Tenchi's boyish charm...

Not even the Queens of Jurai...

Even Misaki was in tears...

Funaho couldn't resist...

Leaning close to Tenchi, she whispered in his ear...

" **Call me... Little Funaho?...** "

His eyes opened wide and the First Queen of Jurai kissed the Crown Prince of Jurai on the cheek, Ayeka and Ryoko's mouths were wide open...

Washu heard Nobuyuki mumble...

" **That's my boy... That's my boy... **"

She smiled and squeezed his hand...

The quiet was broken by a soft, tired voice...

" **Did I miss any thing?...** "

Mihoshi was awake...

to be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	17. Chapter 17

**A PRINCESS LIFE FOR ME?... **

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 17... Bells ... **

**( Outside the ****Masaki home... )**

The entire Masaki family stood on the dock watching as the treeship carrying the two queens of Jurai slowly lifted into the sky...

**Tenchi Masaki**, a teenage boy, who just happens to be the Crown Prince of the distant planet Jurai and it's vast empire...

**Nobuyuki Masaki**, Tenchi's father and an excellent Architect...

Tenchi's grandfather, **Katsuhita**, a priest of the local Shinto temple... Also known as Lord Yosho and at one time, Crown prince of Jurai... ( Ayeka and Sasami's older brother )...

**Ayeka Jurai**, first Princess of Jurai and future Mrs. Tenchi Masaki...

**Sasami Jurai**, second Princess of Jurai, Ayeki's little sister and family cook...

**Ryoko Hakubi**, Ex-space Pirate and now ALSO a Princess of Jurai ( third? )... Who also will soon be Mrs. Tenchi Masaki...

**Mihoshi Kuramitsu**, Galaxy Police officer, grand-daughter of the G.P. Grand Marshal and also a Princess of Jurai ( Fourth? )... And like Ayeka and Ryoko, a soon to be Mrs. Tenchi Masaki...

**Ryo-Ohki Hakubi**, Ryoko's little sister and from time to time, Ryoko's famous space Pirate Battleship...

**Azaka and Kamidake**, Ayeka's Jurai Guardians - looking like huge logs, they stood at the gate, looking like posts and teased the newspaper boy... The mailman had gotten use to them...

And last, but not least...

**Washu Hakubi**, Mother/creator of both Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki... " The greatest scientist in the Universe, esq. "... Oh... And part-time Goddess...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryoko was the first to break the quiet...

She smiled...

" **How long do think it'll be this time?...** "

Everyone looked at her, except Washu...

" **My money's on them having a FLAT before they even jump...** "

Tenchi and his dad nodded, Katsuhita just smiled...

All the girls looked at Washu, confused...

She sighed...

" **It seems that most Earth vehicles travel on round devices called wheels... If damaged, they don't work and the vehicle won't go any where...** "

It was a confused Mihoshi who spoke up...

" **But a Treeship doesn't have wheels... How can...** "

It was a smiling Tenchi who covered her mouth, with his...

Mihoshi quickly forgot her question...

Both Ayeka and Ryoko's mouths were now open...

With a smile Tenchi quickly closed them too...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasami and Ryo-Ohki returned to the house to fix lunch...

Katsuhita returned to the shrine to do some work...

Washu and Nobuyuki disappeared into her lab to ??...

Azaka and Kamidake returned to the gate, it was almost time for the paperboy...

This left Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko and Mihoshi alone on the dock...

In an instant, the three were on him...

Ayeka had one arm, Ryoko the other, Mihoshi stood behind him, her arms wrapped around him...

All four were smiling...

Until...

_**I'm watching you...**_

Ryoko looked back at the house...

" **MOM!!...** "

The others looked at her...

_**You know the agreement... Be good or it's off to Jurai...**_

Ryoko sighed...

_**Yes mom...**_

She looked at the others...

" **Just mom, reminding us of our agreement...** "

Tenchi looked at the house, then Ryoko...

" **And NO video recording!!...** "

Ryoko smiled as she heard a reply...

_**Ahhh... **_

_**Spoilsport!!...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After getting caught by the two Queens, playing '**Doctor**', Tenchi and the girls had to agree to set a **DATE**, for the wedding...

Something they'd managed to put off for some time...

It was either that or every one would be piled aboard the treeship and it would be back to Jurai for a **supervised **public wedding...

So... No more **un-supervised** time alone...

Washu was to make sure, a job she cheerfully looked forward to...

She now had Royal permission to meddle in her oldest daughter's life...

Whether Ryoko liked it or not...

( She wasn't the only one... )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Aboard the G.P. cruiser ****Yukinojo... )**

Two weeks into her month long vacation, **Kiyone Makibi **(Mihoshi's old partner) had found that she wasn't one to just sit around and do nothing...

So she made a deal with Mihoshi to take over her patrol area, which would give Mihoshi more time to be with Tenchi...

Like Mihoshi, she spent most of her off duty hours at the house and was now considered a regular member of the family, much to Mihoshi's joy...

Although she patroled alone, she enjoyed the quiet, she knew that in an emergency she could always count on the others...

She couldn't help smiling as she recalled her last conversation with Mihoshi...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mihoshi had called her up, to 'cry' on her shoulder...

It seems the two Jurain Queens had shown up, unexpectedly and caught all three girls in a very **un-princess-like **position with Tenchi...

Kiyone managed to keep a straight face through the whole conversation...

She'd managed to calm Mihoshi down and assured she didn't need a lawyer...

It was only **AFTER **Mihoshi closed the call, that she lost it...

The image of the **very **proper Princess Ayeka, the "**He's Mine**..." Ryoko and accident prone Mihoshi getting the **EVER **so shy Tenchi to play **Doctor** was just too much...

At first Yukinojo had thought Kiyone was ill, but remembering who she'd been talking to desided this rolling around on the floor making noises, was laughter...

It had taken over an hour to calm down enough to get any work done...

She was still giggling hours later...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When she got in from this patrol, she was going to check with Washu and see if she'd managed to get any images of the '**naught**' outfits Mihoshi had mentioned...

Those, she just had to see...

Typing in course corrections, she couldn't help but giggle, again...

_**Mihoshi... **_

_**Mihoshi... **_

_**Mihoshi... **_

**to be continued...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	18. Chapter 18

**A PRINCESS LIFE FOR ME?... **

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 18... ... **

**( Washu's Lab...)**

Kiyone stared at the screen, her mouth wide open...

Washu was standing next to her, trying hard not to smile...

Kiyone managed to close her mouth before turning to Washu...

" **Princess ' I'm-not-that-kind-of-female ' wore THAT outfit?... **"

Washu just smiled and nodded...

She ran her fingers across the keyboard...

An image of Ryoko appeared...

Kiyone stared, she had to admit that Ryoko really looked the part of a **Space Pirate**...

In that outfit, her male victums probably helped transfer whatever she wanted to Ryo-okhi, with big smiles...

No wonder the Galaxy Police had so much trouble catching her...

She heard Washu giggle as she fingered the keyboard again...

There, with her hands on her hips, stood Mihoshi...

Wearing the most scandalous excuse for a police uniform Kiyone had ever seen...

If published, Galaxy Police Headquarters would be swamped with new male recruits...

Giving them about 5 police men for every crook in the galaxy...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Washu smiled as she watched Kiyone's expression change with each image she put up on the screen...

Some how she suspected Tenchi knew she had images...

Thus his warning the other day...

She'd know Nobuyuki would want copies, after he mentioned being curious as to what **SHE'D** look like in them...

In her adult form, that is...

She'd smiled...

She'd been spending more and more time in that form lately...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( A tavern in planet Jurai... ****)**

When the front door of the tavern opened, a large number of eyes turned to see exactly who was coming in...

Being a less than respectable establishment, the customers tended to have a stake in who might or might not come through the door...

Some people, like the bounty hunter Nagi Katsumoro, were not welcomed...

It was nothing this time, so every one went back to what they were doing...

It was just a young couple, a young human boy and a young attractive alien girl clinging to his arm...

Just behind them, were two more attractive females, watching the couple slowly make their way into the tavern, both smiling...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It took awhile for the couple to make it across the room to the only empty table, the girl was a bit wobbly on her feet, but they made it and sat on one side...

The other two females went to the bar and ordered the drinks, the bartender's jaw dropped, but he got their order, shaking his head...

Four glasses and four bottled drinks...

One carried the bottles, the other the glasses...

Reaching the table, they set them down and slid into the booth, across from the couple...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The young boy, examined each bottle, opened it, poured some into a glass and then passed both bottle and glass to one of the females at the table...

Opening the last bottle, the boy poured it into his glass and set the bottle down...

Lifting his glass up, he smiled...

" **To Life!!...** "

They all lifted their glasses, except the young girl, who was having trouble holding hers, even with both hands...

Smiling the three took a drink and set their glasses down, then watch the young girl slowly lift the glass to her lips and take a sip...

Her eyes lit up and she quickly downed it all...

Setting the empty glass down on the table, she smiled at the boy, who sighed...

Her eyes aglow, she watched as he emptied the bottle into her glass...

As she reached for it, the boy put his hand on her arm...

She looked at him, he was smiling, a sad smile...

" **Slowly this time, we don't want you getting sick!... Please?... **"

She smiled and nodded her head...

One of the other females shook her head as she started to get up...

"** I knew I should have gotten more bottles... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As she made her way back to the bar, she didn't notice that a number of young Juraian males ( 30 - 50 years old ) at another table had been watching the boy and three females since they'd walked in...

Their attire marked them as off-worlders, probably from somewhere out on the edge of the vast **Jurai Empire**...

The lack of style and such, seem to scream - very poor world...

Obviously a small group from a small, backwater planet, here to see what a real civilized world looked like...

But the Juraian's attire marked them as members of the upper class and their attitude marked them as spoiled rich kids, probably royalty...

There were three types of royalty, The Royal family it's self, those who were blood-related and those with titles, but not blood-related...

Blood-related meant more than being Rich or Poor...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The group had dropped in for something to celebrate before being present at court later in the day...

They'd consumed a bit more than they'd planned and were letting it wear off, appearing in court drunk wasn't good for first impressions...

When one of the males mentioned that he find the odd young girl cute, the others began teasing him about being too shy or scared to go over and ask her out...

To prove he wasn't shy or scared, he got to his feet and slowly made his way over...

The young girl in question was happily sipping her drink, while the boy, wait for the other female to return, noticed the Juraian coming their way...

Just before he reached the table, the female returned with a number of bottles and took her seat...

Stopping at the end of the table drew the attention of those sitting there to him...

Clearing his throat, he spoke...

" **I was wondering if the young lady might be free later?... **"

The female in question, looked up and smiled...

" **Meow?... **"

**to be continued...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	19. Chapter 19

**A PRINCESS LIFE FOR ME?... **

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 19... ... **

**( ****A tavern in planet Jurai****... )**

Tenchi sighed, a Juraian male had come to their table and asked Ryo-Ohki out on a date...

He could see that Mihoshi thought it was sweet, however Ryoko was very protective of her '**little sister**' and was about to react...

Her hand balled in a fist and eyes shut was not a good sign...

Reaching over, Tenchi placed his hand on hers...

Ryoko's eyes opened, she calmed down and smiled at him...

Tenchi smiled and turned to the young juraian lord...

" **I'm sorry, we have to be some where later... **"

Tenchi was tempted to tell him she was **under age**, but how to explain that she'd only been revived a few years ago and only had her adult shape less than a year?...

Oh, yea, She's a part-time spaceship...

_**Yea... Right..**_

Tenchi'd been there and he had a hard time with it...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The young lord gave him one of those **down-the-nose and-who-are-you **looks...

It seemed all juraians used it, especially the upper classes...

" **I'd like to hear that from her!... **"

Before Tenchi could reply, Ryoko did...

" **My little sister is busy this evening, go away... **"

He now turned to face Ryoko...

" **Sister?...** "

He looked at her, Ryo-okhi, than back at her...

Ryoko just shrugged her shoulders...

" **Ask, mom...** "

Although smiling, Tenchi knew she wasn't happy...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ayeka had to come to Jurai for an important meeting and the only form of transport was Ryo-okhi...

Where Ryo-okhi goes, Ryoko goes, Tenchi's along to keep peace and Mihoshi's not going to be left behind...

**SIGH...**

So here they are, in the big city, waiting for Ayeka to finish up...

So it's into a tavern for something to drink...

Apple juice for Tenchi, carrot juice for Ryo-okhi and Sake for Ryoko and Mihoshi...

It also seem like a good chance for Ryo-okhi to practice her Adult form, she'd been trying to use it lately so she could be ready for the wedding, she was one of the brides maid...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenchi saw the young lord put his hand on his sword, he didn't care for their replies...

Tenchi's hand on Ryoko's prevented her reacting...

Mihoshi had gone for her service pistol, but stopped at Tenchi's movement...

Ryo-okhi tilted her head and looked on...

" **Meow?... **"

Tenchi turned to the young lord...

" **You're questioning my word?...** "

The young lord was now backed into a corner, he nodded his head...

Things were getting out of hand, but he couldn't back down in front of the others...

" **I assume you're challenging me?... **"

The young lord was surprise an off-worlder knew such things...

" **I am!... **"

Tenchi whispered something to Ryoko and then stepped out into the middle of the room...

With all eyes on him, no one saw Ryoko disappear...

Tenchi turned around, full circle, arms held out...

Sword Tenchi was in his pocket, but he didn't want to bring it out, too many problems...

" **As you can see I am un-armed...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryoko stepped up to Tenchi with two short wooden swords from the palace practice room...

" **As the challenged, I chose these... **"

Tenchi held out the two wooden swords, one in each hand...

The young lord nodded and handed his sword to one of the others...

Stepping forward he took one of the swords...

Stepping back, they raised their swords and saluted each other...

Then Tenchi did something the young lord hadn't expected, he turned the the three females with him and bowed...

He'd heard of it, but never seen it done...

It was an ancient custom of paying homage to ones lady, before a fight...

He watched as **BOTH **Ryoko and Mihoshi smiled and bowed back...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Tenchi turned his attention back to the young lord, the young man was beginning to wonder just what he'd gotten himself into...

Within the first few seconds it became obvious that this young boy was not new to the way of the sword...

In fact, who ever had trained him would be worthy of the famous swordsman, Prince Yosho...

The young lord found he was barely able to defend himself and he'd been in practice for twenty years now...

This evening he was to present himself at court and request permission to join the Royal Guard, something he'd been training for all his life...

A letter from his father, a distant cousin of the Emperor, allowed him the right to request it, but only the Emperor could grant it...

It was a one shot thing, no try again later...

And he was beginning to wonder if he was up to it, if this young boy out-matched him...

Seeing Tenchi smile, he was determined to give it his all, till the end...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenchi was getting a real workout and enjoying every moment of it...

He wasn't using his all, but close to it, he didn't want it to end too so...

He smiled, this must be how his grandfather felt each time he and Tenchi practised...

Ryoko was smiling, she could see Tenchi was having fun, even if the young lord was pressing him...

But she knew who would be the winner...

She had to miss some of it to open bottles of carrot juice and pour them for Ryo-okhi...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been a good workout, but Tenchi could sense some thing or rather some **ONE** coming...

He had to end this quickly and he saw that the young lord wasn't about to go easily...

Knocking the young lord's sword aside, Tenchi stepped in next to the young man and placed his hand on his shoulder...

Then using something he'd seen on TV back home, he applied pressure...

The young lord froze, his legs buckled and he fell to his knees...

In a silent room, Tenchi bent down and retrieved the second sword...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Several of the young lords companions rushed forward, they stopped when Ryoko appeared between them with an energy sword in her hand and a big smile...

" **Stop!... **"

The young lord's companions looked down to see him still alive...

" **It's over... He won... **"

Taking Tenchi's hand he managed to get up on weak legs...

Tenchi had handed the swords to Ryoko to distract her and get rid of the energy blade...

He scratched the back of his head and smiled...

" **Sorry... But I needed to end it quickly... I'm... **"

Tenchi was interrupted by some one clearing their throat...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **Ahhmm!!... **"

All eyes turned to the door and a clocked figure standing there...

" **If you're quite through here, you're expected... **"

When the figure pushed back the hood, all of people in the room recognize the First Princess of Jurai, Ayeka Jurai...

Not waiting for a response, she turned and left...

Tenchi smiled and followed her out the door...

Mihoshi was next, smiling and waving as she passed the young lord...

Ryoko was last, carrying the swords...

With Ryo-ohki on her shoulder, she smiled at him...

The young lord was stunned...

The Princess, the young boy, the two young ladies...

Where was the third?...

And most important of all, did that small creature on her shoulder just wink at him?...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Hours later, the royal court... )**

" **Lord Byran!!...** "

Hearing his name, the young lord walked proudly up to the throne and went down on one knee...

" **And how is your father?... **"

Byran was startled by the Emperor's question...

" **He's fine, your majesty... He sends his best wishes for your continued good health... **"

Azusa hid a smile, Byran's father may be a distant cousin, but he had proved himself both brave and trustworthy...

"**I see your father has requested an appointment for you to the Royal Guard... Do you have any others who might support this request?... **"

Byran shook his head...

" **No, your majesty...** "

Byran could see his dreams disappearing...

" **Your Majesty?...** "

_**That voice?...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bryan turned to see the crowd part and a tall figure emerge...

It was not the attire worn by the figure that caused his jaw to drop as the smiling face...

Wearing the dress of the **Crown Prince of Jurai** was the young boy who'd defeated him just hours before...

Coming to stand next to Bryan, he offered him a hand up...

Standing next to the Crown Prince, he wasn't sure if he could remain standing...

" **Don't give up now...** "

He turned to see two beautiful females in extravagant ball gowns smiling at him...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **You have something to add, Prince Tenchi?...** "

Tenchi sighed, he didn't like that title, but three beautiful females came with it...

" **Yes, your Majesty... Earlier today I got into a heated discussion with lord Bryan and found it most stimulating...** "

This interested Azusa, as Tenchi was a person of few words, very few...

" **I found him both determined and trustworthy... I believe he would be an excellent addition to the Royal Guard..."**

This was high praise indeed...

Ryoko caught Azusa attention...

" **Yes, Lady Ryoko?...** "

" **I'd like to add my support also...** "

This raise Azusa's eyebrow, Ryoko was know for avoiding any thing like this...

His eye caught Mihoshi giggling... He shook his head...

" **Any thing to add?... Lady Mihoshi?...** "

Mihoshi blushed and giggled...

" **I think Ryo-ohki thinks he's cute...** "

Both Azusa and Bryan saw the small child figure hiding behind Mihoshi's Ball Gown...

Bryan recognized the face of the small one, who'd been an adult just hours earlier...

_**HOW?**_

When she winked at him, he almost passed out...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Azusa smiled, perhaps he could do something for his cousin after all...

" **Well... I believe, with such support, I shall grant your request... Lord Tenchi, if you'll be so kind as to escort lord Bryan to the officer out side, they can help him get started with his training...** "

Catching Ryo-ohki peeking from behind Mihoshi's gown, Azusa winked at her, she smiled back...

" **Thank you, your majesty...** "

As they left the court, Bryan asked how he could ever repay the prince, with a smile Tenchi handed him a wooden sword...

" **Perhaps a rematch, some time?... **"

**to be continued...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	20. Chapter 20

**A PRINCESS LIFE FOR ME?... **

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 20... ... **

**( The Jurai Royal court... )**

First Princess Ayeka Jurai stood beside her mother, second Queen Misaki Jurai on the stage overlooking the huge Ballroom...

It was one of those yearly events that required her appearance...

Unlike past years, she found it even more boring than before...

Before, she hadn't know there were things to do and people to be with...

Depressed, she felt a hand on her shoulder...

Turning, she was greeted with her mother's smile...

Putting a fake smile on, she looked out on the crowd and sighed...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Off to the side a dark haired young boy caught her eye, talking to young Juraian lord...

She smiled as she realized just how much things had changed in recent years...

Every one here knew the young boy was from a small, backwater planet, far out on the edge of the vast Juraian Empire...

Within a few short years, his name ( and Fame ) had spread across the empire...

Tenchi Masaki, Crown Prince of the Juraian Empire and future Emperor...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ayeka couldn't help but smile, she'd been there for most of the things said about him...

The defeat and death of the Galaxy's most feared villain Kagato...

The upsetting of Lord Wolfo's attempted overthrow of her father ( Emperor Azusa Jurai ) and the defeat of his huge Pirate fleet...

She smiled as she thought of what amazed most Juraian Males and Females...

It was that he had captured, not only the heart of the most wanted and feared female Pirate in the whole Galaxy, Ryoko Hakubi, **BUT **the heart of the infamous Galaxy Police Officer Mihoshi Kuramitsu...

He'd also captured and tamed the heart of the First Princess of Jurai, Ayeka Jurai...

With his marrage to three of the most famous and powerful females in the Galaxy, the new Crown Prince was someone **EVERY ONE **wanted to get to know...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ayeka could see Ryoko and Mihoshi standing beside Tenchi, each holding an arm...

Ryoko had her usual place, but Mihoshi had Ayeka's arm...

It didn't help her any, having to stand up here, away from those who mattered...

She noted that Ryoko looked her way, then turned back to whisper something in Tenchi's ear...

Ayeka was about to get upset, when Tenchi turned to look her way and smile...

The only thing she could see was that bright and warm smile...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ayeka watched as Ryoko guided Ryo-Ohki, in child form, from behind her gown and smiled at her...

Tenchi spoke to the young lord he'd been talking to, who bowed and offered Ryo-Ohki his hand with a smile...

Ryo-Ohki looked up a Tenchi and Ryoko, who nodded and smiled back...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Then watched as the young lord escorted Ryo-Ohki across the room with the greatest of care...

They came to a halt before the Emperor and family...

Bowing, the young lord took a deep breath, praying he got this right...

" **Your Majesty?... **"

" **Lord ****Bryan****?.. **"

" **Lady Ryo-Ohki here was wondering if she might join Princess Ayeka for a while?... **"

Emperor Azusa's expression didn't change, but he could almost feel his wife's emotions of joy to have someone as **CUTE **as Ryo-Ohki join them...

He also knew it would cheer up Ayeka...

If she couldn't be with those she cared about, at least one of them would be with her...

He nodded his head...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ayeka could barely contain herself as lord Bryan led Ryo-Ohki over to Ayeka...

Her hand was almost trembling as she reached down and Ryo-Ohki took her hand...

Looking down into Ryo-ohki's eye, all the gloom and sadness disappeared...

Looking back up, she noticed the smiling young lord still there...

" **Yes?... **"

The young lord leaned in closer...

" **A message from Lord Tenchi... **"

Ayeka's eyes widened...

The young lord smiled...

" **Later... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ayeka looked back into the crowd at Tenchi and the others...

He was standing there, smiling and looking at her...

When their eyes met, Tenchi turned and kissed a very surprised Ryoko on the cheek...

Before Ayeka could react, she felt Ryo-Ohki squeeze her hand...

Looking down into Ryo-Ohki's smiling face, Ayeka realized that the **kiss** had been for her...

Looking back, she could see both Tenchi and Ryoko smiling at her...

She smiled as she nodded...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Azusa and Misaki had been watching the interplay between Ayeka and her spouses...

The wedding was only a short time off and Misaki considered increasing the surveillance detail while they were here on Jurai...

The more people watching, the less chance of these four **SLIPPING** again ( and rush the honeymoon )...

After all, it was a mother's job to remove temptation from her child's path...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There were to be two wedding ceremonies...

The first would be at the Masaki Shrine on Earth ( Colony planet 0315 )...

It had been there that the four had met, where they'd fallen (hard) for each other and where Tenchi's grandfather Katsuhito, was the local Shinto priest...

For the past **700+** years...

Katsuhito was also known as Lord Yosho, former Crown prince of Jurai and like his father ( Emperor Azusa ) had a **VERY **long life ( with the help of his Jurai tree-ship Funaho, named after his mother )...

The entire family had agreed that Katsuhito/Yosho should be the one to seal the bonds between these four at a small **FAMILY** ceremony...

But only after it was agreed that a much **LARGER **ceremony would be held back on Jurai for all of the Empire to see...

Even now Queen Funaho was already on Earth, working with Lady Washu and Sasami...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Azusa watched the interaction and was glad he'd never been able to find some one for Ayeka...

No one could come close to the love she'd found or the wonderful family she would soon have...

He felt some one take his hand...

Turning, he found Misaki smiling at him...

Perhaps Ayeki wasn't the only lucky one...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( In a dark corner of the Hall... )**

Eyes had been watching the young Crown Prince for some time...

_**So this was the famous new Crown Prince?...**_

The eyes studied the prince and the two females with him...

Ryoko was easy to identify, so that made the blonde, the **INFAMOUS **Galaxy Police Detective Mihoshi Kuramitsu, grand-daughter of the Grand Marshal of the GP...

Ryoko looked more like some silly love struck girl, than a powerful Space Pirate and the Detective looked just as the reports described her, a silly klutz...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As for the boy, he wasn't very impressive **at** all...

_**Must have ether caught Kagato extremely weak or just took credit for someone else...**_

The Royal Family wasn't above spreading rumors that might improve their standing within the Empire and Galaxy...

And the RUMOR that a member of the Royal family had been the one to rid the Galaxy of the most feared and hated Kagato, had indeed increased their popularity greatly...

More likely rumor than that kid, in Kagato's case...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A smile appeared beneath the searching eyes...

Wolfo had been a fool to let these people defeat him...

Once these three were removed, there were a number of possible usages for First Princess Ayeka Jurai...

No one heard a soft laugh as the dark figure disappeared...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End of **PRINCESS LIFE...**


End file.
